


Jisung, Speak | chensung

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: "Let's be friends, Jisung! We can be friends, right?""No."Chenle just wants to be friends with Jisung but Jisung won't let him enter his world.---CURRENTLY EDITING.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, bxb, classmates
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!

Chenle looked into the huge campus in front of him. He held the strap of his backpack tightly as he inhaled deeply. His palms were wet. The sweats were pouring from his forehead. He's nervous.

 **"You can do this Chenle,"** he said to himself.

As an 18 years old boy who was raised with a loving and caring family, it was hard for him to live far away from his family- which he never thought that might happen but here he was now; In Seoul, very, very far from his hometown Shanghai. Thousands of miles away from his family.

He wanted to try something new that's why he decided to live and study away from his family. His parents aren't there for him forever. They have to leave him someday. It took him three months to convince his parents to allow him to live and study in Seoul, and it also took him three months to convince himself that he could live independently.

Chenle walked inside the campus nervously. He isn't good at speaking korean but he studied hard for the past months. It's just normal to be nervous, right? He's in a foreign country anyway.

_Performing Arts bldg, Room 127._   
_Modern and Traditional Dances_   
_Mr. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_   
_M - W - F_   
_7:00 AM - 9:00AM_

  
That's the first thing written on his schedule paper. His first subject today was dancing. Chenle doesn't have a hard time finding the classroom because the school staff already toured him inside the whole university three days ago, and besides he had a map in case inside his bag in case he forgot how to go in some places inside the campus.

It didn't take too long to reach the building. When he entered the classroom, there were already fifteen students inside and most of them are male.

He scanned the room, and he decided to sit next to the window in the front. He really doesn't like to sit in the back, he never understands why most of the students like to sit in there. He feels like he won't learn well if he wasn't sitting in the front.

A raven haired lad enters the room and automatically, Chenle's eyes were locked into this lad. No, it's not just him but most of the people inside the room.

 _Maybe because he's too tall and good looking._ Chenle thought

The black-haired lad sit to the last row next to the window, he doesn't smile nor show any emotions in his face. He's just sitting there with earphones plugged in his ears.

There were some students who entered the classroom, too. Chenle now estimates that there are at least 25 students here. He wants to talk to everyone but he's anxious that his korean might go wrong. He's afraid that he might say the wrong words and he might offend or hurt other person's feelings because of his broken korean.

I _s there someone here who knows how to speak mandarin and help me with korean?_

A few more minutes have passed. A man wearing a purple uniform with glasses arrived in the classroom. Looking serious. Chenle thought that it must've their teacher. **"Good morning, everyone,"** the man said in a serious tone.

They stood up and greeted the man back, **"Good morning, Mr. Leechaiyapornkul,"** the students said in unison.

 **"Since it is the first day of class, in the first half of our class you will introduce ourselves,"** Mr. Leechaiyapornkul said. A lot of students reacted to what the man said. **"It is your first day in college, and I assume most of you or all the faces here are new to each and every one of you,"** he explained.

 **"To make this 'Introduce Yourself' more interesting-- let's put a twist. Aside from your name, you will also say 3 facts about you,"** the professor explained the mechanics. **"So we will start with me because I assume that most of you do not know me."**

 **"My name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, you can call me Mr. Ten to make it short. I am born and raised in Thailand, I started dancing at a young age, and lastly, I also enjoy singing,"** the professor started. **"Now, from you until the last person at the back,"** he pointed at the man with a blonde hair with a little bit of blue.

 **"Hello everyone! My name is Na Jaemin but you can call me Nana. I like plushies, I like playing PUBG and I am Jeno's boyfriend!"** The guy introduced cheerfully that made his seatmate shy.

The blonde man with an undercut stands up, **"Good morning. My name is Lee Jeno. I like cats, I like playing computer games and I love Jaemin."** He said with a hint of shyness. The class teases him with a loud **"Ayieee"** while Jaemin looks so proud.

The guy with a mullet raven hair stands up and said, **"I am Huang Renjun. I'm chinese but I speak korean so well since I was a child, I play the piano and I enjoy drawing as a hobby."**

_Wow. Now, I can now speak at someone with ease. Maybe he can help me with my korean._

The guy with brown hair and tan skin tone stand up and said, **"Hello everyoneeeeee! I am Lee Donghyuck but you can call me yours!"** He winked. **"Kidding. I have a boyfriend and he's 2nd-year college, only him can call me Haechan, and I loveee singing!"**

 _Oh my! My loud felllloooow._ Chenle thought he can now have a companion that is as loud as him.

The boy wearing designer clothes from head to toe stands up, **"My name is Liu Yangyang. I play violin, I'm chinese but I can't speak mandarin well since I grew up in Germany, and I can speak well in both English and German,"** he said cheerfully.

And now, it's Chenle's term. **"Good morning to all of you! I am Zhong Chenle. I learned to play piano when I was young, my dream is to be a singer and I'm chinese. I still can't speak korean well so please bear with me- I arrived here in Korea last week!"** He introduced cheerfully.

The introduction went on. Most of the class are composed of males, there are a few females like Ningning, Hina, Herin, and Lami but the rest are male.

The last student in the back stand up. He looked serious and a little bit intimidating but Chenle could tell that this man was nervous based on how hard he was gripping on his handkerchief. **"I'm Park J-jisung,"** he said quickly with a minimal voice, almost a whisper, and sat down on his chair as fast as he could. He did not even bother to do the introduction right.

Right after the black-haired lad introduced himself, the classroom was filled with murmurs of people saying **"What did he say?"** , **"Did he even introduced himself properly?"** , **"I can't hear him. His voice is too low."** , **"What's his name again?"**

Chenle felt sorry for the lad. He must be very nervous. Chenle hoped that the murmurs of his classmates would stop because it was not helping the raven-haired guy. He might feel more anxious.

 **"Ehem,"** Mr. Ten fake a cough to get the attention of the students. **"Since we all now introduced ourselves to each other I hope that you will be very good at each other,"** and after that, the professor started discussing his lessons.

Another hour has passed and the class ended. Before Chenle could even stand up, the blonde couple approached him.

 **"Hello, Jaemin and Jeno!"** He greeted cheerfully and confidently in korean.

 **"Hello, Chenle!"** Jaemin greeted him back and squeaked, **"You see, Jeno! He's so cuteee! And his pronunciation makes him even more cuter!"**

Jeno makes face on what his boyfriend said, **"Please bear with him,"** he said, a little embarrassed because of his lover's actions. **"It's nice to meet you, Chenle,"** he added with an eye smile.

 **"It's nice to meet the both of you!"** He replied to the couple with a smile. **"Uhm, do you mind if I join you? I am not friends with everyone here yet and since you are the first person who approach me, so-"**

Jaemin cut him, **"Of course! I would love to bring you with us!"** The guy replied with excitement. **"We can take him with us, right, Nono?"**

Jeno nodded, **"Yes, you can join us."**

Since after their two hours class with Mr. Ten was a one hour break they went to the cafeteria. Jeno and Jaemin ordered a rice meal because they haven't eaten anything for breakfast for the reason that they woke up late. Chenle only bought a sandwich because he ate a lot this morning and he wasn't that hungry.

The three talked about lots of things. Like how Jeno and Jaemin met, how Jeno confessed his feelings and courted Jaemin, their smallest and non-sense fights and the biggest fights that they have- the couple shared it all. Chenle talked about his hobbies and his dream of becoming a famous singer, on how he convinced his parents to let him live in a foreign country alone.

The couple thought that Chenle was really passionate about his dreams and they were amazed at his persistence to achieve what he wants. Although there are few broken korean, the couple corrected Chenle's grammar- and besides his korean was good despite of only studying the language for two months. Jaemin thinks that maybe after a few months Chenle would be already fluent in korean.

Many minutes had passed, the three had to go to separate places because the couple have to go to the main office to get something and Chenle wants to roam around the campus in the remaining time and they agreed to meet in their next class which was 20 minutes from now.

Chenle walked outside the building. He saw a familiar person eating on a bench at the end alone. There are only a few people in that spot and Chenle thinks that if you went there you were mostly unnoticed with a lot of people.

Chenle walked closer and he finally remembered who's that person.

_The cute chick!_

He was quietly munching his sandwich. Chenle sat beside him. **"Hello, Jisung!"**

Jisung stopped from eating and looks at Chenle. **"H-hi,"** he said with very minimal voice.

 **"Why are you here alone? We can be friends! You can join me, and I am also friends with the blonde couple- Jeno and Jaemin. They are nice people, I'm a nice person, too! You will enjoy being with us,"** Chenle suddenly felt like he had to be talkative like the usual. Mostly, if he met a person for the first time he was not this talkative but Jisung has something that made Chenle comfortable and be himself.

 **"Let's be friends, Jisung! We can be friends, right?"** He offered Jisung a friendship. Chenle rarely asks someone to be his friends, there are only few a people he asked before because mostly he just became friends with other people naturally.

Jisung stand up and said, **"No."** With his minimal but low voice, and walked away. Leaving Chenle hanging there.

Chenle felt hurt. This was the first time that someone doesn't want to be friends with him.


	2. 01

It had been two weeks now since the class has started. Chenle made new friends— Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Yangyang, and Donghyuck. Since they all became close, they always went to eat at the cafeteria together. They did their homework together and review together for their quizzes and tests.

Chenle gets along with everyone in the class except for one person— Jisung Park.

It's been two weeks since the class had started, but he noticed that the guy didn't make an effort to get along with everyone. Whenever there was a task given to them that should be done by pair or by group, Jisung would always ask their professor if he could just do it alone. He always does everything alone. He never see the lad with someone else. It's just always him alone.

Chenle was curious why Jisung seemed to be allergic to interacting with people. At first, he thought that he's just uncomfortable because they are all probably new faces to him, but it's been two weeks now. Almost everyone was familiar with each other and Jisung still preferred to be alone. He's not uncomfortable with people, he avoids them.

Chenle tried to approach him several times. Every time he tried to greet him, before he even says 'Hello' Jisung's already on his back and has walked away. The lad didn't even laid an eye on him. He never looked at everyone in the eye. His eyes were locked to the things he's doing. The only people he looked in the eye were their teachers when they asked him to recite, which only happened twice.

 **"Lele, where are the others? You're here early,"** Renjun asked him the moment that he arrived at the Café. Renjun sat in front of Chenle and placed his bag on the empty chair beside him.

Chenle shrugs, **"I don't know, Hyung. Jeno Hyung and Jaemin Hyung said they are on their way already, it's just traffic since it's rush hour. Yangyang Hyung said he might be late because he just woke up, he forgot to set his alarm."**

 **"How about Jisung?"** The older asked.

 **"I don't know. I don't have his number nor Facebook account— I don't know if he has one."** Chenle answered. Renjun sighed, he hoped that Jisung would attend their meeting today.

Renjun really doesn't want to be in the same group as him but Professor Doyoung— their professor in Statistics, forced Jisung to join a group and that unlucky group was their group. It's not that Renjun really don't like him but he felt like Jisung would do anything for them to kick him out of the group since he noticed that the lad preferred to do activities alone. He's just unfortunate that Mr. Doyoung doesn't let him do this activity alone and forced him to join their group.

A few more minutes have passed and the couple arrived.

 **"Phew, where are the others? Yangyang and Jisung?"** Jaemin asked, and Renjun answered that Yangyang would be late because he woke up late, while they didn't have any news on Jisung's whereabouts.

 **"He's probably on his way,"** Jaemin answered on Jisung's behalf. Well, it's still 10 minutes before their agreed time.

 **"How did you know? Are you close?"** Jeno asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Jaemin chuckled at his boyfriend's possessiveness. **"No, I just think that he's a punctual person. He will arrive on time. You guys judged him quickly. You already don't like him when you barely know him,"** he answered as he pointed out Jeno and Renjun.

Jaemin knew that Jeno and Renjun wasn't okay with the idea of Jisung as their groupmate because these two boys are open about it, they didn't even budge to hide their disdain to Jisung. Only he and Chenle were okay with the idea of Jisung being with them. Jaemin thinks that it was the people who should approach and make an effort to be friends with Jisung as he observed that Jisung was really not into it. Jaemin felt a brotherly love towards Jisung even though they still did not have a proper conversation, probably because Jisung was the youngest in their class followed by Chenle. He just felt sorry for the lad as many people already judged him because he's introvert.

 **"Oh, you're here, Jisungie! Here!"** Jaemin called Jisung's attention the moment the lad arrived at the café.

Jisung sat beside Chenle as it was the only vacant seat.

 **"Hi, Jisung,"** Chenle greeted him. Jisung just gave him a nod, he did not even bother to greet him back.

 **"Should we start? Let's not wait for Yangyang,"** Renjun suggested and the others agreed.

 **"So, what'll be our topic? Do you have any ideas? We have to make a survey. It should be related to our course,"** Jeno asked.

 **"I think we should prepare three topics with different sets of questions. We still need Mr. Doyoung's approval on the topic. Just in case he doesn't like our first topic then we still have a backup topic for him,"** Chenle suggested.

 **"Hmmm, how about the benefits and disadvantages of music to teenagers?"** Jaemin suggested.

 **"Benefits and disadvantages? It's hard to think of questions that will balance the two,"** Jeno answered.

 **"Like how I cannot think of any disadvantages when I'm with you,"** Jaemin said confidently to Jeno with a big smile in his face. Chenle and Renjun cooed at them. Chenle and Renjun started teasing Jeno as his face starts to heat up, his ears and cheeks were so red already.

The table gets louder. Jaemin continued to throw a punch line to Jeno; Chenle and Renjun teased him for blushing; and Jeno shushing the two. Their faces were full of smiles and laughter, all of them enjoyed this moment except for one.

Jisung slammed his hand on the table as he stood up, he looked at the four of them sharply. He couldn't take the noisiness, it made his heart palpitate. It made his mind blank. It made his blood boil. It made him panic for no reason.

Jisung, then, walked out of the café.

The four went silent. Chenle stood up from his seat. **"I'll follow him."**

 **"You don't have to—"** Renjun attempted to stop Chenle but it's too late because the lad already went out of the café to follow Jisung.

 **"I think we pissed him. We're having too much fun, we forgot to do our work."** Jaemin said, looking sad. **"We should say sorry to him, we're being inconsiderate. We should make it up to him."**

Chenle found Jisung quickly as the lad walked on the side road.

 **"Hey,"** Chenle approached Jisung.

The lad continued to walk, he did not even bother to look at him. **"I'm sorry because we're too noisy."**

Jisung stopped from walking. This was the first time that someone followed him when he walked out. This was also the first time that someone apologize to him.

Jisung looked at Chenle.

 **"Don't apologize,"** he said with his deep but minimal voice, and he continued to walk. Leaving Chenle dumbfounded. 

_Why I shouldn't apologize? It's our fault that we made him uncomfortable._

Chenle went back to the café. He couldn't follow Jisung anymore because the guy already went too far that he couldn't catch up to him anymore.

 **"Where is he?"** Jaemin asked.

 **"I can't catch him up anymore,"** Chenle answered as he sighed. **"How can we contact him? We don't have his number. We don't know where he lives. We have to finish this because we need to submit this on Monday."**

 **"We might find his house. He left his bag, wallet, and phone here."** Renjun answered. **"We already looked at his ID, we got his address. It's just near this place. We should go now."**

 **"How about Yangyang Hyung?"** Chenle asked.

 **"We already texted him the address,"** Jaemin answered. **"Now, fix your things and get your bag. We'll go to Jisung's place."**

Chenle nodded. He was smiling as he put his things inside his bag. He didn't know why but he felt happy that he's going to Jisung's house.


	3. 03

**"Hyung, are you really sure that this is his address?"** Chenle asked them for the nth time.

 **"Yep,"** Jeno answered. **"This is what is written here in his ID."**

 **"So, why won't we press the doorbell already?"** He asked again.

They have been standing in front of a cream-colored two-story house for good 10 minutes already, yet none of them have the guts to press the doorbell.

The house in front of them looks quite big. The cream color of it and the black-gold color of the gate made it look sophisticated.

Probably because they know that it's their fault why Jisung walked out, and they felt guilty about it that's why no one dared to press the doorbell.

 **"Pussy."** Donghyuck teased them.

Renjun glared at him, **"Since we're pussy and you're not, why won't you press that doorbell?"**

Probably there are really being pussy because none of them dared to press that doorbell.

 **"Hello, young men. Why are standing in front of my house?"** They quickly turned to their back after they heard a woman speak.

The woman was wearing a red blouse and white pants, she was also wearing gold earrings and a bracelet on her left wrists. She looked like in middle 30s or early 40s, she looked young.

 **"Uhm, is this where Jisung lives?"** Chenle asked shyly.

 **"Are you his classmates?"** The woman asked them with a hint of delightment in her voice, and they all nodded.

 **"Here, come inside."** She said cheerfully as she opened the gates for them to enter. **"It's been years since someone visited Jisung."**

 _Is he that lonely?_ Chenle asked himself.

Chenle couldn't help himself but feel pity for Jisung.

They sat on the couch the moment they entered the house. In the living room, you could see a family portrait of the Park family which obviously looked like was taken years ago. Jisung looked so young there. Chenle estimated around 14 years old. And like his usual look, Jisung wasn't smiling there unlike his parents.

Below the portrait, they could see a tall yet small table where an urn was placed.

**In loving memory of ****** Park**   
**April 5, 1975 - November 14, 2008**

Chenle felt more pity towards Jisung even though they are not really close. He felt like he should take care of the younger. He should have made more effort to befriend him.

The fact that no one in their class except him and Jaemin tried to approach him, no one among his former classmates dared to visit him, and his father's death a few years ago made him want to look after the younger more.

 **"I'll just call Jisung,"** Mrs. Park said after she placed the juices and sandwiches in the coffee table in front of them. **"You can drink and eat this while waiting."**

They said **"Thank you"** in unison, and when Mrs. Park was gone from their vision, all of them started to take a sip from the glass of juice and grab a bite from the sandwich.

A few minutes after, they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. It was Jisung who was already in his casual clothes, a plain gray shorts that was below his kneecaps and a white shirt.

After a few minutes, Jisung was now sitting on the floor beside them with his laptop on the coffee table, typing. They apologized to Jisung for making him uncomfortable with the noise they made while ago, and surprisingly, Jisung just nodded to them.

Chenle kept on looking at Jisung. His tongue was itching to ask questions to the younger lad, but who was he to ask? They are not close. Jisung might find him creepy and weird.

 **"Jisung,"** Chenle called Jisung. **"Where's the restroom?"**

Jisung stood up and walked towards the left side of the house. It took Chenle a few seconds to realize why Jisung walked out.

 _Of course, he wants me to follow him_. Chenle thought.

While walking, Chenle realized how big Jisung's house was. It looked like an average house outside but it was much more bigger inside.

They stopped at the black sliding door. **"There."**

 **"Thank you,"** Chenle said with a smile.

Jisung just nodded and walked back towards the living room to continue their school work.

While inside the restroom, Chenle accidentally stepped on a glass shard which he didn't know where it came from.

 **"Jisung!"** He hollered.

Jisung stopped on his way back to the living room when he heard Chenle called out his name.

Jisung went back to the restroom and knocked on the door. **"Problem?"**

It was loud enough for Chenle to hear. **"I stepped on a glass shard. Can you lend me your first aid kit?"**

Jisung's forehead creased.

 _Why's there a glass shard?_ Jisung wondered.

Jisung opened the door of the restroom and saw Chenle standing there, and there's blood on the floor.

Jisung hissed. He held Chenle's hand and helped him walked out of the restroom. Jisung made him sat on a stool before he walked out again to get the first aid kit.

A few minutes had passed and Jisung arrived with a white container in his hand, which was probably the first aid kit.

Jisung knelt on the floor and held Chenle's left foot. He get the tweezers and pluck out the glass shard slowly.

Chenle hissed at the pain and that made Jisung looked at him worriedly.

Jisung became more gentle on plucking out the glass shard and after he did it successfully, he's now cleaning Chenle wound.

 **"Jisung, I have something to tell you,"** Chenle said out of the blue.

Jisung didn't bother to reply, he didn't even spare a look at Chenle and just continue to clean his wound.

Chenle would ask that question again to him, but now, he wasn't just asking him this for the sake of gaining friends.

Now, he felt more than that.

_No, not more than friends. It's too early for that._

He felt like he wanted to be Jisung's friend who could take care of him, who could baby him, because even though Jisung looked like a tough cookie, he still needed someone to take care of him. That 'toughness' might just be the cover to the real Jisung.

**"I want to take care of you. Can I take care of you? Can I be your friend?"**

Jisung stopped on tending his wound. He did not answer nor look at him.

_And for Chenle, silence means yes._


	4. 04.

After the conversation that took place at Jisung's house, Chenle approached Jisung more along with his Hyungs. Although Jisung still rejects his affection sometimes, like the time where he held Jisung's arm and Jisung quickly removed his hands onto his arm, Jisung didn't push him away anymore. Jisung didn't decline him anymore. Jisung also now sits with them during lunch, though he still won't participate in any conversation but chose to eat and just listen to them. At least, he didn't walk out anymore like before.

 **"Silence!"** Mr. Ten shouted at the class because of the students' noisiness, **"Now, listen. Since the art festival is near, I want you to group yourselves into two and take a video of yourself dancing. Less than a minute of video will do, as long as I will see you both dancing properly. After that, I'll choose three pairs— 6 students, who'll perform at the art festival."**

 **"You may now group yourselves into two and discuss what kind of dance you'll do,"** After that, Mr. Ten left the classroom with his things.

 **"Chenle, who's gonna be your partner?"** Renjun asked him.

 **"I'm thinking of Jisung,"** He answered, **"For sure no one in this class wants to be paired with him aside from us. How about you?** "

 **"I'll go with Donghyuck,"** Renjun answered. **"Go to Jisung now!"** Said Renjun while pointing at Jisung who kept on looking at everyone in class, wondering who could be his partner.

Chenle walked towards Jisung, **"Jiiiii, do you have a partner already?"**

Jisung shook his head and looked at Chenle with pleading eyes.

 **"Let's be partners then,"** Chenle said as he sat beside Jisung.

 **"So, what kind of dance do you usually do?"** Asked Chenle. He knows that Jisung would never have a guts to start a conversation.

 **"Anything,"** Jisung answered, almost a whisper.

 **"Hmm... How about kpop? Do you know Ncity Reality? They just released a song titled Rollin'! The choreography is also nice!"** Chenle suggested and Jisung just nodded his head as a sign of agreeing on what Chenle had suggested.

 **"Here, let's watch their dance practice together."** Chenle grabbed his phone and airpods from his pocket. He puts one of the airpod in his right ear while he puts the other airpod in Jisung's right ear. Jisung startled from Chenle's sudden movement, he's not really used to on someone touching him especially his face and anything near it like his hair and ears. Chenle just giggled from Jisung's cute startling.

The video was now playing and they are both watching attentively.

The noisiness of the classroom grows louder as everyone was speaking at the same time. Some even watch dance videos without plugging in their earphones or airpods.

Jisung suddenly felt his heart beating fast as the noisiness of the room dominates the music from Chenle's airpod. He gripped on the pen he's holding tightly.

Chenle noticed Jisung's sudden change of motion. Jisung's eyes kept on blinking, he kept on breathing deeply, and he saw how hard Jisung was gripping on the pen to the point that it broke into half.

Chenle held Jisung's hands and caressed it softly. **"You okay?"**

Jisung gulped. He's trying to calm himself. He nodded slowly to answer Chenle and continued to watch the video.

However, Chenle wasn't convinced of Jisung's answer. He just kept on looking at Jisung worriedly and caressing his hand.

A few seconds later, a tear fell from Jisung's eyes. Jisung quickly stood up and walked out of their classroom quietly.

Chenle stood up from his seat quickly to follow Jisung. **"Jisung!"**

Jisung walked fastly until he reached the left end part on the floor where there were no students or professors.

He sat on the floor and pressed his back against the wall. He cupped his face with his own shaking hands as he continues to cry.

Chenle didn't know how to approach the crying lad. He walked towards him slowly, he sat on the floor and caressed Jisung's back.

While caressing the lad's back to make him calm. Jisung suddenly hugged Chenle tightly.

Chenle was taken aback because of the lad's sudden hug. This was the first time that Jisung touched him. He hugged him for the very first time.

When Chenle came back to his senses, he hugged Jisung back and continued to caress the younger's back to calm him because he still doesn't stop from crying.

 **"C-chenle... I'm s-scared,"** cried Jisung with his voice shaking. **"I-i'm sorry... I'm sorry for walking out."**

This was the first time that Jisung said more than a word, and he's crying. Apologizing at Chenle.

**"Shhhhh, it's okay."**

**"I'm sorry... I'm r-really sorry,"** Jisung kept on crying.

 **"What are you sorry for? Shhh... I told you, it's okay. We don't have a class anyway,"** Chenle reassured him. Thinking that Jisung was sorry because of walking out of class.

 **"I'm... I'm scared of noises."** Jisung managed to calm himself down, but the shakiness in his voice was still clearly heard.

Jisung pulled away from the hug and looked at Chenle with his puffy eyes, still sobbing.

Chenle quickly grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the younger's tears. **"Why are you telling me this? Why are you opening up on me?"**

Chenle was confused when the lad told him that he was scared of noise. But he also felt happy and proud that Jisung trusts him enough for him to open up in him.

 **"Because I trust you... I'm comfortable with you,"** Chenle couldn't hide the smile from his face because of Jisung's answers.

Jisung tried to divert his look onto his hands. He couldn't look directly at Chenle's eyes because he's embarrassed about being a crybaby.

Jisung took a deep breath before speaking, **"When I was a kid, my father died from a car accident."**

Jisung closed his eyes as he recalled his painful memory on that day. **"I was with him that day. He was driving and I keep on playing and talking at him at the backseat of the car. He keeps on talking to me, keeping me entertained... He didn't notice that there's a car in front of us and our car suddenly crashed to theirs. I heard a very loud noise. I heard people's screams."**

 **"I... My father died. It was my fault, Chenle,"** Jisung burst out on tears again. **"If I wasn't a noisy kid then he wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't die in that accident. It's my fault!"**

Chenle hugged Jisung tightly, **"It's not your fault. It was never your fault. Hush now."**

 **"Every time I hear loud noises I remember that day. Every t-time I talk I feel like I'm putting someone in d-danger,"** Jisung kept on crying, he wouldn't calm down.

 **"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."** Jisung kept on apologizing because he realized that he's talking a lot to Chenle now. He told him his trauma. He cried in front of him.

Chenle cupped Jisung's face. He saw how red Jisung's eyes and he felt how wet his face from crying.

 **"It's not your fault. Hush now,"** Chenle's caressing the younger's cheeks. **"It is never your fault. It was an accident."**

 **"You. You are a good kid. Do you understand what I'm saying? You are a good kid. And you're still a good boy now,"** said Chenle to make Jisung calm down.

Jisung just kept on looking at him with his puffy eyes for minutes until he finally calmed down.

 **"Thank you..."** The younger said in his low voice.

 **"I'm your friend. I'll stay by your side. I'll be always here for you,"** Chenle reassured Jisung. **"I will never leave you. I will protect you."**

**"Promise?"**

Chenle chuckled from the younger's cuteness and innocence. How could be an 18-year-old be this cute and innocent?

 **"Promise,"** Chenle answered with a smile plastered on his face.


	5. 05

  
Opening up to someone was indeed a hard thing to do. You are not sure whether they'll understand you and accept you. You are not sure whether they'll judge you or they'll support you on coping. 

Chenle adores Jisung for opening up in him. It was hard to open up and tell all the pain that he was feeling to the older. The lad who speaks a word or two now speaks a hundred words to open up in him.

Jisung was grateful that Chenle understood him.

He was really close to his father, that's why he instantly blamed himself for his death. He always thought that it was his fault, that it was because of his noisiness.

Chenle explained to him that it was never his fault and it will never be his fault. Chenle told him that everything happens for a reason. That there was a reason why God took one of the most important people in his life, the only person he looked up to.

Jisung just nodded at everything Chenle says. He believed everything that the older says to him. Though he still couldn't convince himself that it's not his fault, but he'll go there someday soon.

Jisung trusts Chenle. Chenle was the first person in this university that approached him. that kept on approaching him, even though how much he pushed the older away. Chenle would always come back at him and still tried to be friends with him. Chenle was the only person he knows that didn't judge him until now.

Chenle always looked at the brighter side. And he admires the older because of that.

It was hard for him to look at the brighter and positive side of the world because he knows that he's at the dark side of it. He's in the shadows of his fears.

After his father's death, Jisung was homeschooled. He was homeschooled until his last year of high school. During those years, his Mom also sends him to psychologists and psychiatrists for any kind of treatment— to cure his trauma and for him to face his fears. But those treatments never helped him to get better. The medicines he took regularly only help him to calm down, and whenever he breaks down he had to take another pill again. They never cured him. He was never okay.

It took his Mom almost a year to convinced him to study at a university, to open himself to people and socialize. He agreed. His doctor also suggested that it's good for him to go outside because it can help him.

He thought at first that it was a bad idea. The very moment he stepped outside his mother's car in front of their university, he already wanted to go home, but he forced himself to go inside for himself and for his mother also.

The moment he entered the classroom and took a seat. He was giddy. He was fidgeting under the desk. His hands were shaking. Especially when the professor entered and that he had to introduce himself in front of the people he didn't know.

He remembered himself stuttering on that day.

He could feel every pair of eyes looking at him and it killed him inside.

Those judgemental eyes by people he didn't know. He felt like everyone was laughing at him and judging him.

Gladly, that day, Chenle approached him.

He's too nervous and his mind went blank when Chenle talked to him. His instinct told him to say **"No,"** and that's what he did.

He couldn't believe that Chenle still approached him after that day. That Chenle still wanted to be friends with him.

He tried to be friends with Chenle's other friends but he couldn't get himself to talk. He just listened to them. And he was glad that Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck, Renjun, and Yangyang didn't push him away. He never felt out of place when he's with them, even though he didn't talk, they would always include him in their conversation.

His doctor was right. Having a friend would help him cope up with his trauma.

Not that instant but slowly. He'll cope up slowly with the help of Chenle.

After Jisung opened up in him, Chenle felt closer to him. He's happy that Jisung trusted him enough. Even though the younger still speaks a word or two since that day and the younger still rejects his affections sometimes— he finally understood why the Jisung's like that.

 **"Aye, Chenle, why did you only treat Jisung?"** Jaemin asked, sounded jealous. **"That's unfair."**

 **"Babe, stop acting like I didn't treat you lunch,"** said Jeno to his lover who's acting like a kid.

Chenle just chuckled from the cuteness of the couple meanwhile Yangyang and Renjun almost puke because of their sweetness.

 **"I suddenly miss my idiot boyfriend,"** said Donghyuck.

 **"Thank you,"** said Jisung to Chenle with a small smile on his face when the older placed the burger in front of him.

 **"Always welcome,"** replied Chenle.

Jisung tried not to smile as he eats his burger happily.

Chenle just kept on smiling while looking at the younger eating peacefully.

 **"So, how's your dance practice?"** Yangyang asked them. **"I can't believe y'all left me."**

Chenle's partner was Jisung, Jeno and Jaemin are obviously the other pair, and Renjun is paired to Donghyuck— while Yangyang is paired to their female classmate named Hina.

 **"Don't be dramatic. It doesn't suit you,"** Donghyuck teased Chenle.

 **"Then stop being a bitch, it doesn't suit you,"** replied Yangyang.

Renjun just rolled his eyes because of the two's bickering, **"Can you two stop acting like a child just for once."**

 **"No!"** Yangyang and Donghyuck said in unison.

Chenle just shook his head because of the three's savageness.

After their lunch, the seven of them parted ways. Though Chenle would go with Jisung because they have to practice for their dance.

When they reached Jisung's house, Jisung's mother welcomed him.

Jisung's house has a studio inside. Chenle found out that Jisung likes dancing and he stopped for a while when his father died.

And he's now using the dance practice room and dancing. That's an improvement.

Throughout the practice, Jisung always help Chenle on the dance. It was Chenle who suggested the music and the choreography but the younger was the one who mastered it in a short period of time. Even though they will only dance the chorus part of the song, Chenle still finds it difficult.

After a good three hours of dancing, they finally took a rest.

 **"I'll just go to the kitchen and get a snack for us,"** Chenle excused himself to Jisung, and the younger just nodded at him while still looking at his phone— watching the choreography video of Ncity Reality.

When Chenle reached the kitchen, he immediately saw Jisung's mom.

 **"Are you done now?"** Jisung's mom asked with a soft voice.

Chenle shook his head, **"We're just taking a break, auntie."**

 **"Hm, hm, alright... Take and eat this,"** Jisung's mom handed him a tray with two clubhouse sandwich and two glasses of mango juice. **"You can come back here if you two want more."**

**"Thank you, auntie."**

**"And Chenle, I just wanna say thank you to you,"** said Jisung's mother with a soft smile plastered on her face. **"You are Jisung's first friend. I'm glad that he has you. Thank you for being friends with my son."**

 **"No need to thank me, auntie. I'm here because I genuinely want to be his friend,"** replied Chenle.

 **"That's why I'm even more thankful because you understand him and you're here for him,"** said Jisung's mom as she pets Chenle's head.

Chenle smiled widely. Jisung was lucky to have her as his mom.

Now, Jisung doesn't only have his mom but Chenle also. Jisung now had two people who genuinely cares and understands him.


	6. 06

Chenle's been debating with himself whether he should press the doorbell or not for minutes already.

He was supposed to be at his house already because they are already done practicing and it's already 9:00 PM but here he was, still in front of Jisung's house.

Well, he did go back home but he couldn't enter because he left his house key inside. He tried to climb on the fence but he couldn't jump high enough to do it. He thought of staying at a hotel but there's no near hotel at the place, and the only place he can think of was Jisung's house.

_I wish that auntie and Jisung will let me stay here for tonight._

He'll just hire someone to open his house tomorrow and probably change the lock into a biometric door lock in case he forgot to bring the keys with him again.

He was about to press the doorbell this time when the gate suddenly opened.

Chenle suddenly froze at his place because of the sudden opening of the gate. He, then, looked at the person who opened it.

It was Jisung.

Chenle smiled, nervously.

 **"Hi..."** He let out a nervous laugh.

Jisung looked at him curiously. Probably asking himself why Chenle's in front of his house.

 **"Uhmm, I left my keys at home and I can't get in. Can I stay here for tonight?"** Chenle asked nervously.

Jisung pressed his lips and nodded slowly.

Chenle, then, entered inside the house.

 **"Where's auntie?"** He asked when he noticed that Jisung's mother wasn't around.

 **"Emergency,"** Jisung answered. **"She'll be home tomorrow."**

 **"Have you eaten?"** Chenle asked, not hiding the fact that he still haven't eaten dinner yet.

Jisung slowly shook his head, **"She left early."**

 **"I know how to cook,"** Chenle volunteered himself. He couldn't just wait here and wait for them to starve. And also, he should help Jisung since he's doing him a favor by letting him stay here for tonight.

Jisung just nodded at Chenle. Good thing that Chenle knows how to cook because he didn't, he was about to order food online before Chenle came.

At the kitchen, Jisung just silently watch Chenle do his cooking while he sat at the chair near the island counter.

He was amazed as he saw Chenle chops the ingredients nicely. He never saw a person cook aside from his mother. The last time that he went to a restaurant was when he was still a kid, before his father died, after that, he isolated himself from everyone.

It disturbed Jisung when he saw the tie of the apron wearing off from Chenle. Jisung stood up from his chair and walked towards Chenle direction.

Chenle froze from his position, pausing himself from cooking. He felt Jisung's arms around his waist. His mind instantly went blank. _Why is he doing this?_

Jisung's arms around his waist only lasts for a short time as he felt that Jisung only did this to tie his apron properly. But still, after that, it took Chenle a few seconds before he finally redeemed himself. Nonetheless, his heart was still beating fast. Chenle's flustered.

He didn't know why but that small thing that Jisung did made him red. He was sure that he was very red, and he was still red.

He didn't know whether he should feel embarrassed or not because he was sure that Jisung saw how red his ears now!

Meanwhile, Jisung who's back at his chair, was clueless why Chenle's blushing.

He only tie the apron properly. Why would he be red?

After the dinner, Chenle's now at the guest room while Jisung's washing the dishes. Jisung lets him borrow some of his clothes.

Chenle's now standing in front of a mirror inside the bathroom, looking at his reflection while wearing Jisung's pajamas.

_Am I really this small or he's just big?_

Chenle questioned himself. He knows himself that his height was just right but, now, seeing his small reflection on the mirror convinced him the otherwise.

Jisung's pajama was way bigger than him, and the fact that this was Jisung's smallest pajama made him asks himself, _'What if I wear Jisung's normal-sized pajamas?'_

Chenle shook his head at this thought as his face turned red again.

_No, Chenle. Why are you thinking like that?_ _Do you like Jisung? No, you can't like him. You're his friend!_

Chenle tried not to entertain the thoughts playing inside his head as he went out of the bathroom and went straight to the guest room where he'll stay for the night.  
  
JISUNG WOKE UP in the middle of the night from the loud thud that was produced by the thunder.

 _Why is it raining suddenly? It's just so sunny this afternoon and then now it's suddenly raining? What kind of sorcery is this?_ Jisung wondered.

He, then, grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked if there were any messages from his mother or from the government about this sudden storm.

**From Mom:**

_**I don't know if I can be there tomorrow morning. It's raining so hard tonight and every way will be flooded. I'll try to get home as soon as possible. Take care. Take care of Chenle too.** _

**From STAYSAFE.KR:**

_**There's a storm coming inside the country as of 11:47 PM today! And the government declared that the classes of public and private schools from pre-schools to universities inside Seoul is now canceled!** _

_**The current signal of the storm as of now is signal 3! Be safe everyone!** _

Why was this storm was so sudden? He didn't even hear that there's a coming storm from the news— wait, he didn't watch the news, so how would he know?

Jisung, then, stood up from his bed to go downstairs to drink warm water to lessen the coldness he was feeling. He always did this when there's a storm and every winter to keep himself warm and comfortable.

On his way back to his room, he noticed that the door from the guest room was open. Then, he walked towards the direction of the guest room to check if Chenle woke up from the thunder.

He saw Chenle quivering in the bed, body was fully covered with a comforter.

Jisung walked towards the bed, **"Hyung..."** He called Chenle softly.

 **"Jisung? Is that you?"** Chenle took a peek from the comforter.

Jisung nodded.

 **"I'm scared of the thunder,"** Chenle spoke softly, hugging the pillow tightly.

 **"Why are you awake? Are you scared too?"** Chenle asked him worriedly.

Jisung shook his head then smiles. Even if he's scared, he's still worried about Jisung.

Jisung, then, lied in the bed and hugged Chenle.

Chenle froze in his position because of shock from the sudden movement of the younger.

Chenle was about to protest when he felt the younger's hand caressing his back while the other hand was patting his head gently. After a few seconds, the younger started humming a song.

Jisung remembered that when he was young, he's also scared of the thunder and his parents would just keep on patting his head and caressed his back to make him calm and would hum a song to make him go back to sleep.

Now that he's older and was not scared of the thunder, it's now his turn to do this to someone, and that someone was Chenle.

Chenle couldn't help but to hug the younger, too, and let the warm hug and lullaby bring him to dreamland.


	7. 07

Chenle woke up from a ringtone that came from his phone. He got a call.

He groaned and grabbed his phone from the nightstand lazily. Without looking who's the caller, Chenle answered it.

 **"Hello?"** He asked. Still feeling sleepy.

 **"CHENLE WE DON'T HAVE A CLASS TODAY!"** Jaemin screamed. Chenle immediately put his phone away from his ear. Thanks to Jaemin's scream, he's now fully awake. He sat on the bed and looked around.

_Jisung isn't here anymore._

**"Hyung, you don't have to scream!"**

**"Sorry, sorry. I just got too excited,"** Jaemin apologized, still sounding hyper.

**"Why's the class canceled?"**

**"You didn't know? You must sleep very deeply... There's a storm last night,"** Jaemin informed him.

 **"Oh, I remember. I woke up because of the thunder last night,"** then Chenle felt his cheeks burning, remembering what happened last night. He hugged the pillow unconsciously.

Jisung hugged him, Jisung caressed his back, and patted his head like a puppy. Jisung hummed a song for him to sleep.

He remembered Jisung's warmth.

 **"Hey! Hey? Are you still there?"** Jaemin called his attention because he was zoning out.

 **"What were you saying, Hyung?"** Chenle asked when he came back to his senses.

 **"Let's go to the arcade! Let's play there since we don't have any class today!"** Jaemin sounded so excited with the idea of them going out today. **"I already messaged them and called them but there's no reply yet, you're the first one who answered my call."**

 **"Arcade? Now?"** Chenle asked in disbelief. **"It's literally raining hard outside! And the way is flooded for sure."**

He liked the idea of going to the arcade but the timing was wrong. Very wrong.

**"That's why it's more enjoyable! After we play at the arcade then we'll go play in the rain!"**

**"Hyung— you're not scared to catch a cold, aren't you?"**

**"Why would I? It's just a cold, I'm Na Jaemin."** He sounded so proud, **"Ask Jisung also!"**

**"I doubt that he'll agree. I'll ask him when I go downstairs."**

**"Sure— wait, WHAT? YOU SLEPT IN JISUNG'S HOUSE? WHY ARE YOU THERE?"** Jaemin asked hysterically. **"YOU TWO ARE LITERAL BABIES. HOW CAN YOU—"**

**"Hyung! I can't get inside my house yesterday that's why I ended up staying here!"**

**"Okay, okay. But did you two sleep together? In the same bed?"**

Chenle's cheeks reddened, again, **"Why are you asking that?"**

**"You're blushing, aren't you? You like that hamster?"**

_What? Hamster? Jisung is a chick!_

**"No, I don't like Jisung!"** Chenle answered then hang up the call, he was being in denial. He couldn't talk to Jaemin longer, he would definitely ask him more questions and tease him.

After hanging up the call, Chenle went downstairs and went straight to the kitchen.

There, he saw Jisung aggressively pouring his cereals to the bowl.

 **"Good morning!"** Chenle greeted him with a wide smile on his face.

Jisung just looked at him for a few seconds, then, grabbed the carton of milk and poured the milk to the bowl with a frown in his face.

 **"Hey, what's with you?"** Chenle asked Jisung, he's concerned about the younger's mood.

He looked... mad.

The last time he saw Jisung's frown was probably at the café. After that, Jisung would just look like an innocent chick or like a curious kid. Sometimes, Jisung looked scared because he's not used to a loud environment and clingy people like Jaemin. But Chenle knows that he's adjusting to the new environment and they're taking it slow.

Jisung shook his head without looking at Chenle. He grabbed his spoon and started eating his cereal silently.

 **"Are you sure you're okay?"** Chenle asked, leaning forward to take a close look at Jisung's face.

Jisung, then, looked at Chenle directly at his eyes and nodded slowly then looked back at his cereal to eat it.

 **"I'm not convinced,"** said Chenle, **"You're not talking to me."**

 _Why would I talk to you? You don't like me anyway._ Jisung said to himself.

He heard what Chenle said earlier upstairs. He was about to wake him up to join him for breakfast but then he heard him saying that he didn't like him.

Jisung may not admit it to himself but he felt hurt. And that he likes Chenle, just a _little_ bit.

Why wouldn't he like Chenle? Chenle was the only one who befriend him even though he pushed him away. Chenle made him feel comfortable and safe. Chenle understood him and his past. Chenle was the first person who didn't judge him. Chenle was the first person, aside from his mom, who cared for him. Chenle thought him how to go out of his comfort zone slowly, he didn't rush him.

 **"I'm not mad,"** finally, Jisung has spoken.

 **"You sure?"** Chenle asked again and the younger just nodded.

After that, Chenle went to the kitchen counter and grab two pieces of bread.

 **"By the way, Jaemin Hyung is inviting us to go to the arcade today, do you wanna come?"** Chenle asked while putting the bread to the toaster.

Jisung looked at the window to check the weather while questioning himself why would Jaemin wanted to go to the arcade at this weather.

 _That Hyung is really weird. I wonder why Jeno Hyung loves him so much._ Jisung wondered.

Well, the heavy rain finally stopped, so, he nodded at Chenle. He hadn't been to the arcade. This would be his first time— he's nervous and anxious at the same time.

 **"Can you pass me the milk?"** Chenle asked while pointing out the carton of milk in front of Jisung, **"I just want some milk."**

Jisung grabbed the carton and passed it to Chenle, **"Thanks."**

After the bread was finally toasted, Chenle opened the jar of strawberry jam and spreaded it to the toasted bread and then he poured the milk to the glass.

He sat beside Jisung and started to eat his breakfast peacefully.

While eating, he noticed that the younger kept on looking at him.

 **"You want some?"** Chenle offered his strawberry sandwich and the younger shook his head.

 **"You sure? I can make you one,"** then once again Jisung shook his head.

 **"Okay, but if you want some I can make it to you,"** then he went back on eating his sandwich.

Jisung wasn't looking at the strawberry sandwich. He was looking at Chenle. Thinking that Chenle would never like him and would only see him as a friend.


	8. 08

Jisung was now wearing a black shirt, black ripped pants, and black sneakers while his red flannel was tied around his waist. He's ready to go to arcade now.

He's still sulky to Chenle but he tried not to. He knows he didn't have any right to be sulky, especially that the older didn't have any clue why he was like this. Chenle didn't have any clue that Jisung have a crush on him.

He and Chenle were now waiting in the café, that was just across the arcade, for their other friends— Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck, and his boyfriend named Mark which they'll meet for the first time. It's just them. Renjun couldn't attend because of an unknown reason while Yangyang went to his cousin named Kun.

Jisung sipped to his grape ade, avoiding Chenle's gaze. The older was obviously suspicious of him since this morning, Chenle didn't believe that he's okay and that he didn't have any problem.

 **"Are you sure you're okay?"** Chenle asked for the nth time.

Jisung nodded, **"Just nervous."**

He didn't lie or make an excuse. He's really nervous.

 **"Is this your first time going to the arcade?"** Chenle asked and Jisung nodded again.

To be honest, Jisung couldn't remember if he had been to an arcade before or not, but he was curious what was it like to play on the arcade or go to amusement parks to ride the rides.

His doctor says that his brain automatically removed his memory of his father before the accident because he was traumatized, at first, all he could remember was what happened on the day of the accident. But now, he could remember a few fragments of his memories like when his both parents sang a lullaby to put him to sleep and the time that his father gave him a piggyback because he liked it so much, but aside from that, he couldn't remember his other memories of his father. The doctor says that he could still recall his memories of his father as he recovers from the trauma. He was still not fully recovered, that's why all he could remember are fragments of memories.

 **"Don't worry. You'll enjoy it so much! I'll teach you how to play the games there, and let's beat the couples!"** Said Chenle excitedly. Jisung just nodded and sipped to his grape ade again.

A few minutes after, Jeno and Jaemin arrived followed by Donghyuck and Mark.

 **"Jisungiiiie~"** Jaemin said and walked towards Jisung to pinch Jisung's cheeks, **"Fluffy."**

Jisung couldn't complain and he didn't complain. He knew that the older likes to do it to him and he's getting used to it now. He just let Jaemin to pinch his cheeks until the older was satisfied.

 **"Nana, stop doing that. You'll might make his cheeks bleed,"** said Jeno as he noticed that Jaemin pinched Jisung's cheeks hard. Really hard.

 **"Sorry, sorry,"** Jaemin apologized and caressed his red cheeks gently.

Jisung just nodded, **"It's okay, Hyung."**

 **"Oh my— Jisung talked to me,"** Jaemin dramatically said.

This was not the first time that Jisung spoke to him, but most of the time Jisung would just really speak to Chenle, and that made Jaemin more affectionate towards the younger.

He didn't know the younger's problems but he won't force Jisung to open up to them. He'll just take care of Jisung like a real son.

 **"Stop being dramatic, Jaemin,"** said Donghyuck as he rolled his eyes.

 **"You're just jealous because Jisung hasn't spoken to you yet,"** said Jaemin in a mocking tone.

While their boyfriends, Jeno and Mark, just shook their heads as their boyfriends bicker to each other.

There are a few people at the arcade. It was not crowded, probably because of the storm, that's why people chose to stay at their homes rather than playing at the arcade.

 **"Oh, there's tekken here!"** Chenle excitedly pointed out the tekken machine at the left side of the arcade.

Chenle held Jisung's hand and pulled him towards the tekken station, **"Do you know tekken?"**

Jisung shook his head. Tekken sounds familiar but he's sure that he haven't played it.

They both sat at the chair and Chenle gave him one of the controllers, **"You'll choose the hero you want then you have to beat my hero. Press this to move and then press this to attack."**

Jisung just nodded at what Chenle said, to be frank, he didn't understand a thing. He'll just press the buttons randomly.

When the two of them successfully picked their own hero and the arena, they started to play against each other.

Jisung just press any buttons he touched at the controller as he couldn't fully understand the purposes of each button but it looked like he was going to win.

Then, he K.O.-ed Chenle twice.

 **"What— are you sure you haven't played it?"** Chenle asked, looking surprised.

 _He can play really well. I'm proud. I'm the one who taught him how to play this game_.

Jisung nodded, **"Beginner's luck."**

Then, they played tekken again and again, and guess what? Chenle lost every round. Ever since they started he hadn't won a single round.

 **"Ahh, I keep on loosing!"** Chenle's frustrated because he kept on losing to Jisung. He thought that he would win because this was the younger's first time, but he's wrong.

_This is not just a beginner's luck. He really knows how to play it!_

Jisung smiled when he saw the older's frustrated face, **"Wanna play another round?"**

**"Nah, I'll just lose against you again."**

**"Please, one last time?"** Jisung asked with a cute tone.

_God, how can I refuse?_

They played another round and this time, Jisung lost. He purposely pressed the buttons slower to make Chenle win this round.

 **"Yes, I win!"** Chenle happily said and hugged Jisung.

Jisung was shocked because of the older's sudden hug. He, then, pull away from the hug and looked away because he's sure that he was red and he didn't want the older to see that, **"Let's look for Jaemin Hyung."**

They stood up and roamed around to look for their friends. Then, they saw the four talking to a guy who looks... good.

They walked towards their friends' direction, **"Hyung."**

 **"You two enjoyed arcade so much. By the way, this is Taeyong Hyung,"** Jaemin introduced the guy.

 **"He is Mark's cousin and an alumna at our uni!"** said Jaemin excitedly, **"He was also friends with Mr. Ten, he told us some tips on how to impress Mr. Ten in dancing."**

Jisung just nodded while Chenle was starstruck because of Taeyong's handsome looks.

 **"Alright, I gotta go now,"** Taeyong bid goodbye, **"Take care, kids. And also, don't forget to give your all when dancing. Always think that it'll be your last performance."**

 **"Jisung, he's so handsome!"** Chenle said in awe after Taeyong walked out of the arcade. **"I think I have a crush on him."**

 **"Taeyong Hyung never fails to make someone likes him,"** Mark commented when he saw Chenle's reaction, **"Everyone is enchanted by his looks."**

 **"Not everyone, though. The first time I saw you I already liked you,"** said Haechan bravely, making his boyfriend blush.

Jisung frowned. He's trying to hide his jealousy but he failed to, he's so obvious because of his expression.

 _So what is he's good looking? I'm good at dancing! But he may be good at dancing too, he's friends with Mr. Ten. Am I jealous of him? Of course, I'm not!_ Jisung said in denial to himself.

Jisung ignored Chenle and went to his Jaemin Hyung.

 **"Hyung, wanna play tekken?"** asked Jisung cutely.

 **"Awww, sure Jisungie!"** said Jaemin. Then, Jisung along with Jaemin and Jeno went to the tekken station.

This was the first time that Jisung asked someone with that cute tone aside from Chenle. He asked someone cutely, and it's not Chenle.

Chenle didn't know what he exactly felt when he heard asked Jaemin cutely and when Jisung play with Jaemin. But his heart somewhat ached.

He shouldn't be possessive towards the younger because they are friends but he couldn't stop feeling that way.

 _I don't like him but why do I feel this way?_ Chenle asked himself, confused at his feelings.


	9. 09

Chenle was happy that Jisung was now slowly going out of his comfort zone and was trying to be close with everyone. But it had been two weeks since they went to the arcade and after that, Jisung was kind of distant to him— Chenle wasn't sure if he just feels that Jisung was distant on him or it's just his imagination.

He thought that Jisung was now closer to Jaemin than him. These days, Jisung would always approach Jaemin if he have to ask something before it was him. Maybe he just approached Jaemin because he's nearer.

 _Yes, maybe that's the reason_. Chenle convinced himself.

Chenle would just think of that excuse that he sits at the front and Jisung was too lazy to go in the front to approach him and ask him, therefore, made the younger always go to Jaemin who's two seats away from him.

_I am jealous of Jaemin Hyung... Wait— I'm not jealous!_

**"Okay! So, everyone, I've watched all the videos that you submitted to me,"** Mr. Ten said with a loud voice, getting the attention of his students. **"Before I announce who are the three pairs who got the highest grades, I just wanna say that all of you did well and all of you got high grades— I'm not lying, you're batch are all good at dancing! The lowest grade that I gave, as far as I can remember, is 86."**

 **"Now, the first pair are Jeno and Jaemin, then, the second pair are Donghyuck and Renjun, and the last but not the least, Jisung and Chenle!"** Mr. Ten announced.

The couple looked very happy while there's Donghyuck saying, **"Told y'all, I'm an ace,"** and Renjun who just rebutted him with, **"No one here cares for your comment."** While shock was clearly seen on Chenle's face. 

Chenle thought that they wouldn't be part of the three pairs because he didn't dance as good as Jisung and that he might be the reason why the two of them wouldn't have high grades but he was wrong— they got higher grades than he expected!

 **"To be honest, I am really surprised about Jisung's dancing skills. Who thought that the most silent among your class can dance like that,"** Mr. Ten commented.

Jisung just looked down to hide his blushing face. This was the first time that someone complimented his dancing skills aside from his mom— he felt happy, proud, and embarrassed at the same time.

" **After our class, since I'm your last period today, the six of you have to go with me for further discussions about your performance at the art festival,"** Mr. Ten reminded them.

The six of them went to Mr. Ten's office after the class was finished. Chenle just kept on glancing at Jisung who's listening to Jaemin's stories, like how he introduced himself to the cashier as Jeno's boyfriend when they pay for the bicycles they bought because the cashier was flirting with Jeno, and Jeno just kept on smiling while listening to Jaemin telling that story to Jisung.

 **"So, you'll perform the intro dance which is just almost 5 minutes long, while the seniors and alumnus are the main performer, and you'll also participate in the final dance. You're the opening act at the art festival for the dance segment, which is the third act of the festival, while the first and second acts are spoken poetry and singing,"** said Mr. Ten and they just kept on nodding while listening attentively on everything he's gonna say, **"Starting tomorrow, after your class ends you'll have to go to the dance practice room to learn the choreography and master it. Then, after two weeks, you'll have to practice along with your seniors and alumni for the final dance."**

 **"Can I ask who are the seniors and alumnus that will perform with us?"** Asked Jeno, while Donghyuck was just silently grinning at the back.

There's a lot going on Chenle's mind when he heard that they'll be performing with the seniors and alumnus. Are they strict? Are they easy-going? Are they fun to work with? Are they mean? Are they going to help them when they find the choreographies difficult or not?

 **"I thought Donghyuck already told you that you'll join his boyfriend and the other alumnus including me. We'll be 18 on the stage in total,"** said Mr. Ten.

 **"You'll join, sir?!"** said Jaemin, shocked.

 **"Yes, of course. I'm an alumna, too,"** said Mr. Ten proudly.

All of them breathe in relief. Gladly, Mr. Ten was one of them. They were fully aware that Mr. Ten was strict but he was easy going, especially when out of class, he's one of those cool professors that you could treat as a friend when out of the classroom.

 **"Don't worry too much. All of us are nice. We won't bite,"** Mr. Ten said in a teasing tone.

After that, they all went into their separate ways to go home, except for Jisung and Chenle who walked in the same direction because Chenle discovered that there's a shortcut from this way to his house.

 **"Hyung, are you sick?"** Jisung asked Chenle while walking with a lollipop in his mouth.

 **"I'm not. Why'd you think of that?"** Asked Chenle while looking at Jisung with his brows furrowed.

 **"You're too silent today. You're not on your usual you,"** said Jisung and looked at him and leaned his face close to Chenle that made the older blush, **"So, are you sick?"**

 **"I'm not sick!"** Said Chenle, looking away from the younger and taking a few steps backward for space because he couldn't bear to see the younger staring at his red face.

 **"If me being silent means I'm sick then you should be sick, too, because you're talking a lot right now!"** Said Chenle, making an excuse.

Jisung chuckled, **"Really? Is it a bad thing though? Me, talking to you a lot?"**

_God, can someone put this guy away from me? His smile melts my heart._

**"No,"** said Chenle, still looking away, **"It's a good improvement... But you're just oddly talkative to me right now."**

Jisung looked at him seriously, **"I'm just "oddly talkative" to you, Hyung."**

Chenle's heart beat faster.

_He's just talkative to me? Does that mean that he's still the same silent Jisung with Jaemin?_

The next day, after their class the six of them went to the dance practice room for their dance to the upcoming art festival.

The six of them thought that they'll have their dance number by pair or by three, but they were wrong, the six of them would dance as a group while the other year level students would perform the other type of dances which some were ballet and interpretative dance.

The six of them would do a dance cover from gaycity dream song titled BoomBoom, which they have to make their own choreography.

 **"Hyung, remember the count... One and two, and three, and four, and five, and six, and seven, eight,"** Jisung reminded Chenle who kept on missing the count.

_(Disclaimer: the commas aren't in the wrong position, that's how I separate each count for each step and timing. Please bear with my poor beat counting.)_

Chenle hissed at himself because of his disappointment. Among the six of them, he's the one who mostly missed the beat or find a hard time catching up for the choreography.

 **"Roll your upper body like this while walking to make it easier,"** Jisung demonstrated him the step and he slowly followed, which he eventually got right after a few more tries.

Later on, the door of the practice room opened and Taeyong entered.

 **"Oh, Taeyong Hyung!"** Chenle said in a cheerful tone while waving his hands at Taeyong, not seeing Jisung at his back who's already piercing his deadly glaze at Taeyong.

 **"I didn't think that you are the students who got the highest grade from Ten,"** Taeyong commented, amazed from what he's seeing, " **Can I sit in here and watch you practice?"**

 **"Sure, Hyung!"** Jeno answered with a smile, showing his eye smile.

They continued the practice, and now they were finally on the second verse of the song.

 **"Hyung, you should step your left food first then step the right after,"** Jisung commented, helping the older to get the step.

Chenle tried to follow but failed to do so.

 **"Jisung, can I help?"** Taeyong called out Jisung's attention. Jisung nodded bitterly at the older and stepped back from helping Chenle.

Taeyong walked towards Chenle's direction, **"It should be like this... Kick... Ball... Change,"** Taeyong demonstrated the step. Kick for stepping on the floor using the heel, Ball for changing from heel to the ball of the foot, and Change from changing your left foot to right foot.

 **"Oh! I got it now, Hyung!"** Said Chenle excitedly after trying to the step, **"Thank you, Hyung!"**

 **"Tsss,"** Jisung rolled his eyes when he saw that Taeyong made it easier for Chenle and he couldn't do anything about it.

 **"I saw that I eye roll,"** said Jaemin with a wide smile on his face, **"The chick is jealous of Taeyong Hyung!"**

Jisung just ignored Jaemin's teasing who's completely enjoying teasing the younger because, finally, his ship was sailing!

After the practice which they made until the second chorus, all of them went home.

 **"Jisung Pwark,"** Chenle called Jisung, but Jisung just kept on looking straight at the road, ignoring Chenle completely.

**"Hey."**

**"Chick."**

**"Jisung."**

**"Jisungieee~"**

**"Baby."**

**"What do you want?"** Jisung finally looked at Chenle who's now blushing because the lad only answered when he called him 'baby'.

_Is he my baby? Am I his baby? What? No- I shouldn't be thinking of this!_

**"W-why are you ignoring me?"** Asked Chenle who's still completely flustered.

 **"I'm not,"** Jisung answered.

 **"Really? That's why you are ignoring me just a few minutes ago,"** said Chenle who's slightly sulking from the younger's actions.

 **"I am really not ignoring you,"** said Jisung, **"I'm just distancing myself."**

 **"Why are you distancing yourself from me?"** Now, he's mad but he kept on calming himself, thinking that the younger have a deeper reason.

**"Because I'm jealous."**

Chenle couldn't speak for a minute because of what the younger said. **"J-jealous? Why?"**

 **"Because you like Taeyong Hyung,"** Jisung said to him, looking directly into Chenle's eyes, **"and I like you."**

Chenle didn't know why but couldn't open his mouth. He's speechless. He looked at Jisung with his brows furrowed.

 **"And I know that you only see me as a friend... That's why I'm distancing myself, to not get too attached,"** and Jisung continued to walk on the street.

Leaving Chenle who still could not believe what he heard from the younger.

Chenle was sure to himself that he sees Jisung more than just a friend... But at the same time, less than a lover.

He's too confused about his own feelings to accept nor reject the younger's confession.   
And Jisung was aware of that because he noticed Chenle's action and he's too observant to not notice it, that's why he took the initiative to move on even though the older didn't reject him at the first place.

Jisung was just being observed Chenle's action too well, that's why he completely understood why the older was speechless. He's aware of his effect on Chenle, that he could make him blush, but the fact that Chenle said at the arcade that he likes Taeyong made him back out and just move on. Even though he's not sure whether Taeyong likes Chenle too or not, or if he's single or already have a lover.

It's just it doesn't matter. The fact that Chenle said that he likes Taeyong made him back out.


	10. 10

Chenle didn't know what to do. Jisung kept on avoiding him for weeks already. If he tried to talk to him, Jisung would make an excuse such as **"Jaemin Hyung is calling me."** or **"I have to go to the restroom."**.

He knows that Jisung was avoiding him after that sudden confession but it felt very unfair to him because Jisung didn't even try to hear his side. He didn't let Chenle talk.

And now, even if they were in the same room he still couldn't talk to Jisung. The younger was busy with practicing and memorizing the dance steps and during break, he would always tag along with Jeno and Jaemin, which frustrates Chenle more.

 **"You okay there, Lele?"** Taeyong asked Chenle while handing the younger a bottle of water.

They were currently in the dance practice room and there were 18 of them. It's been two weeks since they had started practicing and they're already done with gaycity dream's BoomBoom, and now they're practicing with gaycity 2018's White on White.

Chenle accepted the bottle of water and nodded slowly, **"I'm fine, Hyung. I'm just thinking of something."**

 **"Is it about Jisung?"** The older asked curiously as he sat beside Chenle.

 **"How did you know, Hyung?"** Chenle nodded slowly again. He opened the bottle of water and took a sip.

 **"It's too obvious. Even though I've only seen you both twice, I know that you're always together but now it seems like he's avoiding you,"** The older explained while looking at Jisung who's listening to Jaemin's stories.

 **"Probably just a misunderstanding,"** Chenle excused.

 **"Misunderstanding? My nosy cousin, Donghyuck, told me that he's avoiding you for a week. That's not just a misunderstanding,"** Taeyong commented. **"I don't wanna pry in your problems. It's your choice if you want to tell me or not. I just wanna help to make the atmosphere nicer and for you to be friends again."**

Chenle breathes heavily, thinking if he should tell Taeyong or not that Jisung confessed to him. But it's their problem or maybe his problem, he thinks that he shouldn't include Taeyong in this. But on the second thought, it's not wrong to ask for help, right?

 **"Jisung..."** Chenle murmured. He couldn't find the right words to say to the older. **"He confessed to me last week."**

 **"And? What happened next?"** Taeyong just nodded at what the younger said.

He's not surprised that Jisung confessed, even though he thought that Chenle was the one that would confess among them. He saw how Jisung looked at him at the arcade and also the time when he taught Chenle the step. If only looks can kill then he would probably be dead right now because on how Jisung looked at him. And even now, Jisung would still give him stingy stares, but Taeyong just chose to shrug it off because he already had a boyfriend, Jaehyun, and he doesn't have any interest in Chenle.

 **"He didn't even let me answer to his confession. He walked out after confessing to him. And after that, he keeps on avoiding me. Aish!"** Chenle said, frustrated.

 **"Hmm... Maybe you should talk to him when it just you two alone,"** Taeyong suggested.

 **"I already tried that. I walked with him whenever we go home but he would just put his earphones and walk fast. And I can't keep up with his long legs!"** Chenle complained.

 **"Maybe you should corner him,"** Taeyong suggested again. **"Lock the both of you in a room then talk or maybe kiss him then talk to him after- wait, no, you're too young to kiss. Just lock the both of you and hug him and talk to him."**

 _Kiss Jisung?_ Chenle asked himself.

The younger blushed because of what Taeyong suggested and the older failed to notice it because he was busy thinking of ways to help Chenle. But then, he realized that he's already thinking of ways to help Chenle to be together with Jisung but he didn't even ask the younger if he feels the same with Jisung. What if he's suggesting things and it turned out that Chenle doesn't have any feelings for Jisung and just wants to remain friends with him?

 **"Wait, Chenle, do you like Jisung?"** Taeyong asked.

The younger got redder.

Chenle slowly nodded, **"Yeah."**

 **"Then that's good!"** Taeyong commented. **"I'll make him talk to you when we resume to practice again. All you have to do is do the steps wrong, okay?"**

The clueless Chenle just nodded at the older. He was clueless with what the Taeyong was thinking but he trusts the older.

And they resume the practice. And Chenle kept in his mind that he had to make mistakes at the steps they are currently learning.

 **"One and two and three and four and five- again!"** The choreographer shouted. **"Chenle, you keep on making a mistake."**

 **"I'm sorry, Hyung,"** Chenle bowed his head. Then he saw Taeyong said something to the choreographer.

 **"Okay, fine. We'll practice this part individually for an hour then after that, we'll resume again. Now, teach and practice with each other,"** The choreographer said. **"Jisung, since you get this part immediately, please, teach Chenle."**

Chenle's eyes widened. He didn't thought that this was what Taeyong was thinking! He's not yet ready to talk to Jisung. He didn't know what to say to the younger.

Jisung walked towards him. **"Hyung."**

 _He just called you but why's your heart beating like that? It wasn't the first time he called you Hyung! Get a grip, Lele!_ Chenle told to himself, trying to compose himself together in front of Jisung.

 **"Y-yes?"** Chenle stuttered.

 **"Can you show me how you did that part? So that I'll know what you did wrong,"** Jisung said.

Chenle nodded slowly and started to dance on the part that he purposely dance wrong.

 **"You should bend your right arms like this and then when you step your left foot,"** Jisung showed him the steps and Chenle tried to do it, but still purposely fail to do it. And he just kept on making mistakes purposely.

The younger messed his hair because of frustration. He didn't know how to make it easier for the older to learn.

 **"Hyung, like this,"** Jisung held Chenle's right arm that makes his heart flutter. The younger also held his thigh, **"And then step your left foot like this."**

 _This the first time he touched me after a week!_ Chenle panicked inside.

 **"O-okay,"** Chenle answered.

For an hour, Jisung just kept on teaching Chenle and Chenle would just kept on making mistakes until the younger touch him. And when the younger guides him by touching him, that's when he only does the step right.

And Taeyong secretly gave him a thumbs up because he's doing a good job.

Even though he still hadn't talked to Jisung about what happened last week, he's happy that Jisung talked to him right now even if it's just about dancing.

After the dance practice, they all went home. Like usual, Chenle would walk along with Jisung silently.

 **"Jisung!"** Chenle called the younger's attention but the younger just continued to walk as he couldn't hear the older calling him because of his earphones plugged in his ears.

 **"Park Jisung!"** Chenle called Jisung again, pulling the younger's earphones away.

 **"What?"** Jisung answered, pissed.

He's not pissed at Chenle but he's pissed at himself. He promised himself that he'll avoid Chenle for a while to move on.

 **"Let's talk,"** Chenle said.

 **"About what?"** Jisung asked as he put his earphones inside the pocket of his pants.

 **"About what happened last week,"** Chenle answered.

 _That confession... Can he just forget about it?_ Jisung thought.

 **"Let's just forget about it,"** Jisung said. He turned his back against Chenle and starts to walk away.

 **"PARK JISUNG, YOU IDIOT!"** Chenle shouted at the younger that made Jisung stop from walking.

 **"YOU REALLY HAVE A HABIT OF WALKING OUT AND IT'S FRUSTRATING ME!"** Chenle shouted at the younger, frustrated. He remembered the times that the younger walked out on him. Starting from the first day of school when he asked him to be his friend and then now that he wanted to talk to him about the confession, and Jisung walking out wasn't helping at all.

**"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME SPEAK LAST WEEK AND NOW YOU STILL WON'T LET ME SPEAK?"**

Jisung groped the strap of his backpack tightly. He wanted to continue to walk but his body wasn't following his mind. He doesn't wanna hear what would Chenle say.

_He'll reject me for sure!_

**"YOU REALLY HAVE TO CHANGE THAT WALKING OUT HABIT OF YOURS, JISUNG,"** Chenle said loudly as he walked slowly towards the younger. **"You quickly assume that I don't feel the same towards you."**

Jisung felt that Chenle's walking towards him. He wanted to walk far away but he's frozen on where he's standing.

Jisung suddenly felt a couple of arms wrapping around his waist, then he felt Chenle hugging him from the back, which made him froze more.

" **I like you, too, you idiot chick. Don't you dare to walk out on me again, okay?"** Chenle said as he hug the younger tighter.


	11. 11

**"Jisung."**

**"Jisung."**

**"Yah."**

**"Jisung Pwark."**

**"Park Jisung!"**

**"Why won't you talk to me?"** Chenle asked Jisung. The younger just kept ignoring him. The younger's face is buried against the pillow in his bed.

They were currently in Jisung's house, to be specific, in Jisung's room. Jisung's mother let them alone together, to talk about their misunderstanding.

Jisung's room was quite big and cozy. The design was simple, the color of the wallpaper was also simple. But it kinda looked like a kid's room because of the plushies and stuffed toys in his bed and on the other side of the room. Even the chair that Chenle's currently sitting has a plushie sitting beside him.

After Chenle said that he likes Jisung too and hug him, they stayed like that for a minute. And when Jisung finally realized what happened and what Chenle said, he couldn't help but to smile. He's happy that Chenle felt the same to him. But he didn't know what to say to the older after he confessed, so, he just grabbed Chenle's hand and walked towards his house.

Jisung's mother knows that there's a little misunderstanding between the two, and the moment that she saw Jisung walked inside the house holding Chenle's hand, she knew that they're finally okay. But she knows her son too well, Jisung wouldn't start talking about their problem. Jisung's mother thinks that these two didn't talk about their misunderstanding properly. So, she left them inside Jisung's room for them to talk about it and clear any misunderstandings between them.

But she also thought that maybe, they're already in good terms with each other. But still, she leaves them alone in the room because why not? She likes her son for Chenle. She's silently rooting for the two.

Wasn't it a nice idea to leave the two alone in one room?

 **"I d-don't know what to say,"** Jisung said with a low voice, almost a whisper but loud enough for Chenle to hear.

 **"Then tell me why you assume that I don't feel the same to you,"** said Chenle, looking at Jisung whose face was buried against the pillow.

 **"I thought you liked Taeyong Hyung..."** Jisung answered with the same low voice. He still wouldn't budge to remove his face against the pillow because his face was so red. **"And also, you didn't show any interest in me."**

 **"I just had a crush on him. Just a small crush,"** said Chenle. **"And besides, Taeyong Hyung already has a boyfriend."**

**"He did?!"**

**"Yes, you didn't know? It is Jaehyun Hyung,"** Chenle said.

Chenle sat on the bedside of Jisung's bed, **"Ji, look at me."**

Jisung took a peek from his pillow. He still wouldn't budge to remove his face against the pillow.

 **"Look at me, you baby,"** said Chenle.

Jisung, then, slowly sat on his bed, looking down, avoiding Chenle's gazes. He didn't want the older to see how red his face right now.

Chenle took a deep breath because until now, Jisung still wouldn't talk to him properly. He thought that the younger may feel shy about what he did today because Jisung was not used to it. It's his first time to be liked by the person he likes. It's his first time getting a back hug from the person he likes.

 _My chick is shy._ Chenle thought. _No matter how hard he tries to hide his red face, it's still visible. His ears are also red. Cute._

Chenle cupped Jisung's cheeks, **"I like you, okay?"**

 **"I think I already like you the moment I saw you walk inside the classroom during the first day of the class. I denied it at first, but then, I realized that I really like you. You already attract me by just simply breathing and walking like that. I liked you more when you opened up to me. I liked you even more when you let me be your friend and when you tried to help yourself go out of your safe zone and when you tried to move on from your trauma,"** Chenle said, cupping Jisung's cheeks. **"I like you even if you are a big baby. And now, you make me fall for you deeper because you look so cute. You look like a hamster, like what Jaemin Hyung used to say."**

Jisung bit his lower lip, stopping himself from crying. He's touched because of what Chenle said. He didn't think that the older liked him this much and he didn't think that the older liked him since the first day of school.

 _Am I too dense to notice?_ Jisung asked himself.

Jisung hugged Chenle tightly, burying his face onto the older's neck. **"Thank you for liking me, Hyung."**

Chenle chuckled when he felt that his uniform was getting wet. Jisung was crying. He, then, caressed Jisung's back gently. **"No need to thank me. You are really a likable person. Even Jaemin Hyung likes you to the point that he wants to adopt you as his son."**

 **"Not that kind of like,"** Jisung said using his low baby voice, hitting Chenle's arms softly. **"In a romantic way! Not the motherly type."**

Chenle chuckled from the younger's cuteness. **"I like you, in a romantic way, because you are you. You are really a baby, Jisung, even though no matter how much you try to act like an adult."**

Chenle clearly remembered how happy Jisung was when they were at the arcade, he's like a kid that day. When Jisung gets flustered every time Jaemin hugged him and treated him like a baby. Every time Donghyuck and Renjun pinched his soft, fluffy cheeks.

And when they talk about R-18 stuffs because of Donghyuck, Jisung was clueless about everything. That's why they decided not to talk about those things anymore. They didn't want to taint Jisung's pure mind.

Jisung faced Chenle, **"Is that a bad thing? Being a baby-like teenager? I shut down myself from the world when my dad died. That's why I'm still like this, innocent and naive, even though I'm already 18."**

Chenle shook his head, **"There's a reason why you are still like that. Because you shut down yourself from the world. You are still learning and growing up."**

Jisung gave Chenle a small smile, **"I like you, Hyung."**

Chenle's face became red. _He's innocent but he's too straightforward!_

 **"I like you, too,"** Chenle replied, smiling.

CHENLE SAW JISUNG'S face the moment he woke up. Chenle slept over at Jisung's house because his mother won't let him go home because it's already too late.

While Jisung just kept on clinging onto him, hugging him, that's why he ended up sleeping into Jisung's room even though they have a guest room.

Chenle silently stared at the sleeping Jisung. He wanted to see every detail of Jisung's face, from his small eyes, to his tall nose, and down to his thin pink lips.

Jisung looked so peaceful sleeping. Who would've thought that this baby right here had gone through so much at a young age? That made Chenle want to protect, take care, and love the younger more.

 **"You look like an angel,"** Chenle commented while staring at the younger's face.

Jisung moved slightly, then he slowly opened his eyes. **"G-good morning, Hyung."**

 **"Good morning, too, baby chick,"** Chenle replied, smiling.

_Another morning, another day for us. But unlike any other day, we're facing this day together._


	12. 12

The crowd was screaming and cheering wildly, mostly coming from its female audience. They just got done performing their final performance for the art festival and so far. All of their practice paid off. The students seemed to like it. When they got off of the stage, all of them immediately went to the table full of snacks and bottled water to get some water to drink.

Jisung almost jumped out of shock when he felt that someone was wiping his back. It was Chenle.

 **"Wipe your sweats, you might get sick,"** said Chenle while smiling.

Jisung nodded slowly and get the towel from Chenle's hands while drinking his water. He didn't took off his gaze from Chenle as he saw that the older was also soaked from sweats.

While Chenle was busy talking to Mr. Ten and Johnny, his boyfriend, they were all smiling. And the others are also busy minding their own world- Jeno and Jaemin chasing the running Renjun because he doesn't wanna be hugged by the two guys, Taeyong sitting on Jaaehyun's lap while the latter was playing mario kart, Taeil and Doyoung who's peacefully eating their snacks while talking to each other, Yuta who kept on bugging Winwin while the latter was talking to Kun, Donghyuck kept on hitting Mark's wrist as the older kept on losing on rock, paper, scissors, and Lucas who's just laughing at Jungwoo's funny remarks. Yes, the whole room was pretty loud and chaotic.

 **"You need to wipe your sweats, too,"** Jisung whispered on Chenle's ears as he hugged the older from behind and wiped the older's face with a clean towel.

Chenle's eyes widened and he had a goosebumps because of Jisung's closeness and whisper.

 _That was... hot._ Chenle thought.

 **"Why is your face red?"** The younger asked, clueless. While continuously wiping Chenle's sweat. **"Is it too hot? Should I set the air conditioner lower?"**

 **"Yes, it's** _ **very hot**_ **, Jisung,"** said Ten, trying to control his laugh while watching his two students. Jisung's innocence and Chenle's red face cracks him up.

 **"We should go. Stop teasing your students,"** said Johnny as he pulled Ten away from the two.

 **"N-no, it's cold enough here,"** said Chenle, stuttering and looking down to avoid the younger's look.

 **"You sure?"** Jisung asked, worried. Chenle nodded.

 **"I'll just get some snacks for us, Hyung,"** Jisung walked towards the table full of snacks to grab a few biscuits and chips, leaving the blushing Chenle.

Chenle finds a chair to sit on and calm himself. _He's a kid. He's a minor. Yes, that was hot but he's still a kid... So what? I'm just two months older than him- no, Chenle, you have to wait for his consent. Get a grip! Why are you thinking like this?_

 **"Are you sure you're okay?"** Jisung asked as he placed the snacks on Chenle's lap. He placed the back of his hand onto Chenle's forehead. **"You don't have a fever though, but you're so red right now."**

 **"I'm really okay, Jisung,"** Chenle smiled as he grabbed the potato chips and opened it, trying to divert his attention from unwanted thoughts in his mind.

 **"Chenle, someone is looking for you!"** Donghyuck shouted at Chenle, as he was far away from him and he's too lazy to walk towards Chenle.

 **"Wait, I'll just check who's looking for me,"** Chenle said and then he walked towards the door of the room, and Jisung nodded as he sat on Chenle's chair, eating the potato chips that the older opened earlier.

 **"Xiaojun!"** Chenle was delighted when he saw his childhood friend standing at the door. **"You're here?"**

Xiaojun hugged Chenle with a big smile on his face, **"Yeah, I'm an exchange student. I'll study here for three months."**

And there's Jisung who's giving death stares at the guy who hugged his Chenle while eating his potato chips. _Who's this guy?_

**"Why you didn't tell me?" Chenle uttered.**

**"I was too busy with the requirements there and I didn't know that this is your school,"** Xiaojun explained. **"This is actually my second day here. I just knew that you're here because I saw you on the stage awhile ago."**

 **"Have you seen the whole university?"** Chenle asked.

Xiaojun shook his head, **"I didn't have the time. I was busy yesterday and I was late this morning, so, I came here rushing. I even bumped on an annoying german-speaking chinese guy!"**

 **"A german-speaking chinese guy?"** Chenle asked. _That must be Yangyang._

Xiaojun rolled his eyes out of frustration, **"I don't wanna remember what happened this morning. Since I have free time now, you should roam me around the university!"**

 **"Sure!"** Chenle agreed and they walked out of the room to roam around the whole university, forgetting that Jisung was waiting for him inside the room.

 **"HYUNG, WHERE'S Jisung?"** Chenle asked Jeno who's waiting for Jaemin outside the restroom.

 **"I thought you're with him- he already went home,"** Jeno answered, and Chenle rushed to go out of the university.

 _Shit. Why did I forget him?_ Chenle rushed to go out of the university. He was hoping that he's still be able to catch up on Jisung.

He and Xiaojun roamed the university for almost an hour. Aside from helping the older to familiarize the places inside the university, they were also catching up from each other, that's why he forgot to check the time.

 _Jisung is probably mad at me right now._ Chenle thought.

 **"Jisung!"** Chenle shouted when he saw the younger's back but Jisung didn't stop walking, that's why Chenle run faster towards the younger.

**"Hey, I'm sorry. I forgot to check the time, I didn't notice that we're already taking too much-"**

**"It's okay,"** Jisung cut him off coldly.

 **"It's not okay! You are obviously mad at me,"** said Chenle as he clung into the younger's arms.

 **"I said it's okay,"** the younger said coldly without looking at the older, and he continued to walk on the streets.

Chenle bit his lower lip. _He's really mad._

Chenle didn't say anything again and he didn't cling to the younger anymore, instead he just walked beside him. He thought that he should give the younger some space and distance to calm himself.

He knows the younger well. When it's mad, you shouldn't talk to him and wait for him to calm down or else he'll snap and walk out.

 **"You know that I asked your mom if you can stay at my house tonight, right? She said yes and she already brought your things in my house this morning,"** said Chenle, and he noticed that the younger walk to the left, the way on his house.

Chenle tried not to smile. Jisung still listen to him even if he's mad.

When they reached Chenle's house, Jisung sat on the couch immediately and placed his bag beside him.

 **"Are you calm now?"** Chenle asked softly as he sat beside the younger and looked him in the eye.

 **"I am calm,"** Jisung retorted, looking at Chenle's eyes and not showing any emotions.

 _He's lying._ Chenle thought.

**"I am really sorry, Jisung."**

" **Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong,"** Jisung said. _He's not mine. I don't have the right to be mad._

Chenle cupped Jisung's face, **"Then why are you acting like that?"**

Jisung didn't answer the older and just looked at him quietly.

 **"Tell me, Jisung, please,"** The older begged.

 **"I'm j-jealous. You look happy with him and you seemed to know him really well,"** Jisung said in a low voice as he avoids looking back at the older's eyes. **"I am mad because you forgot about me."**

**"That was just my friend. We didn't see each other for months so I just got too excited-"**

**"You don't have to explain, Hyung,"** Jisung cut him off. **"You can do anything you want. It's wrong for me to get jealous. We like each other but we're not in a relationship, so I don't have the right to be jealous."**

Chenle didn't know what to reply to the younger. He was shocked that this what Jisung was thinking.

 **"I'll just change my clothes,"** Jisung said as he removes Chenle's hands that was cupping his face.

But Chenle quickly stopped Jisung from walking out as he hug the younger from the back. **"Jisung, don't think like that. You don't have control over your own feelings. You can be jealous."**

 **"No, I don't have the right to be jealous. I am not your boyfriend. I am not yours,"** Jisung said firmly.

Chenle sighed in relief. _He's really a baby._

He pulled Jisung's hand and made the younger turn to him. Now, Jisung's facing him again.

 **"I am your boyfriend. I am yours and you are mine, okay?"** Chenle said softly as he caressed Jisung's cheeks.

Jisung's forehead creased because of confusion, **"No, Hyung. I have to court you** **first** **because-"**

Chenle cut him off by giving him a peck on the lips that makes the younger's eyes widen.

 **"Then we are an exemption,"** said Chenle as he kissed Jisung's lips again.


	13. 13

Chenle showed a bright smile before he left the stage and the crowd applauded to his performance. He was invited to sing at his friend's birthday party, Xiaojun. It was held at a 5-star hotel in Seoul and since Xiaojun's family was also one of the most influential families in China, there were a lot of familiar faces in this party. Honestly, it doesn't look like a birthday party of a 19-year-old, but a party of businessmen and businesswomen.

_Aish. I wish Jisung was here._

**"Yah, can you pretend that you're enjoying this party?** " Xiaojun asked him.

Chenle took a sip from his apple juice, **"Are you sure this is your birthday party?"**

Xiaojun rolled his eyes, **"Believe it or not. Yes, this is my party."**

 **"The adults seem to enjoy this more than us,"** Chenle commented. There were more adults here than teens.

 **"Chenle, is that your classmate?"** Xiaojun asked while pointing at the guy wearing a white tuxedo.

Chenle looked at the direction Xiaojun pointed at, **"Yeah. You're right. He's also invited?"** It was Yangyang with his father, talking with Xiaojun's father.

 **"My parents are the ones who took care of the invitation. I didn't know he was invited,"** Xiaojun said. **"Looks like he's enjoying talking to the oldies."**

And Chenle nodded slowly as he watched Yangyang smile and laugh along with the older people.

 **"Excuse me. You're Zhong Chenle, right?"** A man in mid-40s approached him.

Chenle looked at the guy. He was familiar but he couldn't tell where he saw the man. **"Yes, I am."**

 **"Well, I'm Lee Sooman from SM Entertainment,"** The man introduced himself. **"Well, I'll be honest and straightforward. I approached you because I want to cast you to train in my label and debut as a singer. I liked your singing, I liked your voice- it was angelic and gentle. And I also heard from your parents that you have experience in dancing."**

**"I'm sorry but-"**

**"I don't need your answer tonight. I produced a lot of famous and successful artists. Please, think about it."** Mr. Lee said as he handed his calling card to Chenle before he leave. " **Please, think about it."**

Chenle looked at the calling card, but seconds later he put it inside the pocket of his slacks.

 **"You should consider it,"** Xiaojun said. **"A lot of people want to train in his label and debut as an artist and a lot failed. People would kill to be in your spot."**

 **"You know him?"** Chenle asked. **"He looks familiar but I really don't know him."**

Xiaojun nodded, **"All artists that he produced became famous and successful. But his label is also one of the hardest labels to enter. I heard various comments about the training there, it was tough and draining. One of their artist even said that even if how long you trained there and they don't see your potential you won't debut. But he already guaranteed your debut, Chenle."**

 **"People might think that I got there because of money and influence,"** Chenle sighed. **"And show business is chaotic."**

 **"HEY, HOW'S THE party?"** Jisung asked Chenle as he sat down at the bench.

 **"Boring,"** Chenle answered. **"It was full of old people."**

 **"That sucks,"** Jisung commented that made Chenle chuckle.

Chenle intertwined his and Jisung's hands and rested his head onto Jisung's shoulders. It was a long peaceful silence between the two but they're not complaining. They're just listening and feeling each other's heartbeats. It was satisfying. It was peaceful.

 **"Do you know Lee Sooman?"** Chenle asked.

 **"Why? He's there?"** Jisung asked. He sounds excited.

 **"So you know him?"** Chenle asked. **"He asked me to train in his label."**

 **"Woah. That's a good opportunity!"** Jisung commented. **"Did you agree?"**

Chenle shook his head. **"I'm still thinking of it. The world of show business is too chaotic. And also, if I ever I became famous I'll lose my privacy and my personal life."**

Jisung nodded, **"Yeah. That's the bad thing about being an idol."**

 **"But it's your dream,"** said Jisung. **"Go for it. I'll support you."**

Chenle looked at Jisung and hit him. **"Yah, do you know that trainees and idols are not allowed to date?!"**

Jisung nodded, **"You have to keep me a secret."**

 **"I won't do that!"** Chenle said, irritated.

Jisung hugged Chenle, **"I don't wanna be a hindrance for you not to achieve your dream."**

Chenle rolled his eyes yet he hugged Jisung back. **"You mature a lot. You're not like this before."**

 **"We've been together for almost a year. Of course, I'll mature. You showed me the world,"** Jisung said proudly.

Chenle stared at Jisung. _Time flies so fast. He matured a lot. He grew up well. How can't I love this man?_

 **"Are you that whipped for me?"** Jisung smirked when he noticed that Chenle's staring at his face.

Chenle faked a scoff, **"Me? Whipped for you? No."**

Even if a year had passed, Jisung was still Jisung and Chenle was still Chenle. Jisung still prefers a quiet place. He still prefers not to talk, but he's a little bit talkative now when Chenle's around Chenle. He still doesn't like to socialize but unlike before, he could now start a small conversation with strangers, and he can now finally make a joke in front of their friends!

**Maybe I should try to consider Mr. Lee's offer. I don't have anything to lose, right?**

**"WELL, IT'S GOOD that you considered my offer,"** Mr. Lee Sooman said while he's sitting prettily in his swivel chair.

Chenle's currently inside his office. Just him and Mr. Lee.

 **"But there are certain rules you have to follow. I'll tell you this before I let you sign the contract,"** said Mr. Lee in a haughty tone. **"You should attend your training classes five times a week. We'll fix your schedule so it won't crash with your classes at the university. You should deactivate all your social media accounts. And last but not the least, you're not allowed to date anyone while in training until three years after your debut. So, I'll ask you one more time. Do you want to be part of my label?"**

_I'm not really allowed to date._

**"Can we make a deal? I'm currently dating someone but we'll try to keep our relationship a secret to the public. Our families and close friends are the ones who knew our relationship and you,"** said Chenle.

 **"Families, friends, and me? Are you sure? How about the students at your university? I'm sure they know your relationship,"** said Mr. Lee Sooman.

 **"Then we'll convince them that we already broke up. We'll make a story,"** said Chenle, convincing the older man to agree to his terms.

The man stared at Chenle, thinking deeply about the proposal.

After a few seconds, Mr. Lee nodded, **"Okay, fine. But keep this a secret. Don't tell it to anyone. We'll prepare your contract. Come here next week and bring your lover. We have to brief him about the things you shouldn't do together in public and probably ways to keep your relationship a secret. We'll also contact your parents about here."**

Mr. Lee Sooman considered Chenle's proposal because of two reasons. First, he's really attractive and talented. He has the potential to be a famous and successful idol. He just has to polish his talent more. Second, Chenle's parents would surely invest in his label once they knew that Chenle would be a part of their label. It's a big money for sure, they are The Zhong, one of the richest families in Asia. They'll surely make an investment to have an authority to take care of their son in this industry.

 **"I'll tell my parents to also come here next week,"** said Chenle. It's better if they're here beside him at the contract signing since they knew it more than him. They are more experienced in this kind of thing.

 **"Send my regards to your parents,"** said Mr. Lee before Chenle left the office.

 _Jisung's fine with this, Chenle. He told you that he's okay to be a secret._ Chenle convinced himself. He doesn't like the idea of keeping Jisung a secret. Jisung was someone that he's proud of. He's willing to show Jisung to the world. _They'll be jealous of me because I have a Park Jisung by my side._

_How long I have to keep him a secret? This is so frustrating. Who came up with the freaking idea of a dating ban?_


	14. 14

Do you ever feel like it's so weird and wrong that everything was going too well? It felt so strange. Everything was going too well for Chenle that it makes him uneasy. It's too unrealistic, but it's the reality.

His parents are currently at Mr. Lee Sooman's office while he and Jisung were outside, waiting for their term to talk to Mr. Lee Sooman. His parents and Mr. Lee said that it's better if they discuss the matter about his training, future career as an idol, and keeping his relationship with Jisung a secret first before him and Jisung. Chenle felt like Jisung's mother should be here, too, because Jisung was also involved but he doesn't know if Jisung's mother was comfortable with this idea.

 **"Are you really sure about this?"** Chenle asked Jisung for the nth time. He was sitting at the chair, looking down and his fingers are fidgeting. He was nervous. He didn't know what his parents and Mr. Lee were talking and discussing about inside the office but he was also worried about Jisung.

Being with Jisung for a year, he already knows how Jisung thinks. He matured a lot. He improved his social skills a lot. But he was also incredibly considerate of him and their friends. There was one time that he made Jisung sing in public which Jisung felt embarrassed because he felt like he was not good enough to sing but he still did it because Chenle wanted to hear him sing. Jisung was the type of person that'll do what you asked because he was being considerate of you and as long as it's harmless.

And Chenle felt like Jisung was doing him a favor again by being his secret boyfriend because Jisung knows that Chenle wanted to be a singer.

 **"I am,"** Jisung answered with a reassuring smile plastered on his face. **"Look at me."**

Chenle looked at him and Jisung cupped his face, **"I'm the one who suggested this whole idea. I am completely fine with it as long as you are still mine. We still talk to each other. I can still hug you and give you soft kisses, in private."**

 **"Did I save someone's life during my past life?"** Chenle jokes, half meant. Jisung was too understanding and considerate. _Jisung is just too good to be true._

 **"Maybe,"** Jisung answered in a playful tone. **"You are just lovely."**

 **"Excuse me,"** Mr. Lee's assistant disturbed their sweet moment. **"You can enter the office now."**

The two young men stood up and walked inside the office where they saw Chenle's parents readying to leave the office.

 **"We already read the contract two days ago and made them revise something. You just have to sign the contract,"** said Chenle's mother in a gentle tone. **"And there is also a contract for you and Jisung's relationship. We also have them revised that for you and Jisungie's convenience."**

 **"We have to go now. We still have a flight to catch,"** said Chenle's father with a smile.

 **"You grew taller,"** Chenle's dad commented as he looked to Jisung. **"Last year you are like this tall and now you're taller."**

 **"Goodbye now,"** said Chenle's mother as he kissed the two young men in their cheeks. **"Take care."**

Chenle couldn't blame his parents for leaving too soon. This meeting wasn't in their schedule and they just adjusted their schedule to attend this. He was grateful that his parents still prioritize him even if he's already an adult.

After that, Chenle's parents left the room. It was now only Chenle, Jisung, Mr. Lee Sooman, and his assistant.

 **"Well, your parents already added and removed some things here in the contract,"** Mr. Lee stated. **"And we already made you two read the contract thoroughly before you enter the room so I assume that the both of you understand it and agreed to it, right?"**

They both nodded.

**"So, here are the things you should do starting today. Let everyone know that you already broke up, except for your family and, uh, six close friends. You shouldn't be seen in public together. You shouldn't be seen going to each other's places that's why you need to cover up yourself and use a disguise. Also, tell your friends to avoid posting photos with both of you in it, since you already broke up. Tell them that they should help you two hide your relationship, they shouldn't tell anyone that you're still together."**

_Oh, God. This is a lot. We belong in the same group of friends, how come we won't see each other? One of us has to avoid going with them._ Chenle thought.

**"We will assign one manager for your secret meetings and such. Don't tell other trainees and idols about this. No one in this company should know about this. The only person that knows this is the two of you, your six friends, your families, the manager that we will assign, me, and my assistant. Understand?"**

And they nodded again.

 **"Your school gave us your class schedule. You have a class four days a week and you have a training four days a week. We already fixed your training schedule so it won't overlap with your class. And deactivate all your social media accounts since you're a trainee now,"** said Mr. Lee as his assistant handed a piece of paper with his training schedule in it.

 **"Are there any consequences if the public knew about our relationship?"** Chenle asked.

 **"If you're still a trainee then we'll terminate your contract. If you're already an idol when that happens... Well... Uhm, we'll just try our best to cover it up and take care of your image,"** Mr. Lee answered. **"I know this is too much for the two of you. There are a lot of do's and don't's and that's but we all know that it's for the better of Chenle's career, right? Keeping your relationship is a risk already. So, please, just follow us."**

They both agreed. They couldn't do anything but to follow. This was a risk they take and they don't want to ignore each other's sacrifices and efforts. Jisung doesn't want Chenle's talent to be wasted, he doesn't want his dream to remain just a dream. And Chenle doesn't want Jisung's sacrifice to be a secret boyfriend to go into waste. Jisung already went through a lot when he was a kid and when he started going to school and this was the least he can do to Jisung for now.

Chenle would make sure to spend their time to the fullest when they're together because starting today it won't be easy for them to see and talk to each other.

 **"YOUR SITUATION IS so difficult..."** Jaemin commented when Jisung told them the things they should and shouldn't do, including the things that their friends should and shouldn't do.

It was just him, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Donghyuck, and Yangyang sitting at the empty side of the library and talking quietly.

 **"Yeah, but not as difficult as yours,"** Jisung replied while looking at Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun.

 **"Their situation is not difficult. It's confusing,"** Donghyuck corrected him.

Well, their relationship was indeed confusing. It was Jaemin and Jeno's relationship at first then one day the two stopped talking to each other and Renjun's acting unusual but after almost a month the three said that they're in a relationship. The three of them in one relationship.

Jisung couldn't imagine how to love two people at once. He was so confused about how their relationship works. But Jaemin said that he loves both Jeno and Renjun, Jeno said that he loves both Jaemin and Renjun, and Renjun said that he loves both Jaemin and Jeno. It's confusing, right?

 **"How can we do that? We see each other almost every day. We're classmates, duh,"** said Yangyang.

Jisung shook his head, **"After class, Chenle will go to the label immediately for his training, except for Mondays and Tuesdays. He has training from Wednesday 'til Saturday... I guess I'll just have to go alone on Mondays and Tuesdays."**

 **"No, no, no,"** Jaemin disagreed. **"I can't let you be alone for two days every week!"**

 **"How about this, we will divide our group into two. The other half will join Jisung and the other half will join Chenle on Mondays and Tuesdays? And on Wednesday until Friday we'll be with Jisung again,"** Jaemin suggested. He doesn't want his beloved son to be away from him.

 **"That's a nice idea,"** Renjun agreed after thinking about Jaemin's idea for a minute. **"We can still chat through our group chat, right? They made Chenle delete all his accounts except for his messaging app, right?"**

Jisung nodded. **"So, who are the ones that will go with me and the ones that will go with Chenle?"**

 **"Aside from us, who still knows about this setup?"** Renjun asked.

 **"Xiaojun,"** Jisung answered that made Yangyang rolled his eyes. Yangyang didn't know why but hearing the lad's name made his blood boil.

" **So how about that all the Chinese go with Chenle and the Koreans go with Jisung?"** Jeno suggested. **"It's equal. Three will go with Chenle- Yangyang, Renjun, and Xiaojun and the other three will go with Jisung- me, Jaemin and Hyuck."**

 **"No. I can't be with Xiaojun!"** Said Yangyang. **"I don't wanna be in the same room with him."**

 **"Why? You don't like him?"** Asked Donghyuck.

 **"That is an understatement. I hate him. I hate his name, his voice, and his face,"** Yangyang blurted.

 **"Okay, how about you go Hyuck go with Chenle in replace of Yangyang?"** Asked Jeno.

 **"I'm fine with it,"** Donghyuck said.

 **"That's better,"** Yangyang agreed.

 **"So, it's final. Xiaojun, Hyuck, and Renjun will go with Chenle while I, Jaemin and Yangyang will go with Jisung on Mondays and Tuesdays,"** Jeno said. **"We'll talk to each other on our group chat. We'll avoid going to public places together but to go to each other's house because it's safer that way."**

Jisung sighed. He didn't expect this situation to be this difficult. Everyone had to adjust. Everyone had to act in public. But he couldn't do anything because they have to do this. He didn't want to truly break up with Chenle so they have to keep this relationship a secret.

They already started telling everyone that they broke up. That both of them fell out of love and just couldn't fix their relationship anymore. So far, everyone believes it.

 _This is only the start and it was already difficult. How much more the following days and months?_ Jisung asked himself.


	15. 15

**"So, what's your name?"** A tall guy approached Chenle.

Chenle looked at him. He's tall, has fair skin, and handsome. _But Jisung is still more handsome._ He's good at dancing based on Chenle's observation when they were dancing while ago.

 **"I am Kunhang but you can call me Hendery,"** the guy introduced himself. **"I'm training here for 3 months already."**

 **"I'm Chenle,"** Chenle replied with an awkward smile on his face.

This was Chenle's first day of training. They are dancing for two hours straight already, they didn't have a break in between, and this was their first break. He was still panting because of exhaustion. He didn't expect the training to be this hard and the instructor to be this strict.

He was teaching dancing techniques and every trainee here was so competitive. Chenle was intimidated by all of them. He didn't even have to introduce himself because they just ignored him when he entered the room.

Chenle basically have dance training for four hours every Wednesday and Thursday, vocal training for four hours every Friday and Thursday, etiquette class for one hour and thirty minutes for one day every Wednesday, he also has songwriting and composing class for one hour and thirty minutes every Saturday, and he'll also have "homework" regularly.

His training schedule was so tight and if you also add his class schedule in the university, his schedule was really packed and tight. Gladly, Jisung would help him with his assignment and outputs, so, he didn't have to put his time there like before.

_I'll surely sleep like a baby this Sunday, or maybe every Sunday._

**"So what's your specialty? Dancing, singing, or rapping?"** Hendery asked.

 **"Uh, singing,"** Chenle answered.

Chenle didn't know why but he felt like he should distance himself to Hendery. Hendery seemed friendly, he was the first person that approached him. But Chenle somewhat felt intimidated by his aura (or may be intimidated by the aura of all the trainees here).

 **"Are you shy?"** Hendery asked.

Chenle shook his head, **"I'm intimidated... by you."**

Hendery chuckled from Chenle's reply. He was the first person that found him intimidating. **"You're the first person who says that I'm intimidating."**

_Did I just insult him?_ **** **"Oh, I'm sorry."**

**"No, don't be,"** Hendery answered with all smiles. **"You're quite amusing. You're cute."**

 _What? Cute?_ **"Thank you...?"** I should really distance myself from him.

Chenle found Hendery quite creepy. He didn't know why but there's something about Hendery that tells him to stay away from him. He seemed friendly but his friendliness seems off.

Chenle roamed his eyes around the room. All the guys were mostly sitting on the floor, drinking their water and resting, while some were also talking to their friends.

Chenle sighed heavily. This was his first day and it's already difficult for him.

 **"HEY, HOW'S THE training?"** Jisung asked him.

Chenle didn't reply, but grunted.

Chenle lied straightly onto Jisung's bed. His body was aching from dancing for four hours and he's also mentally tired because of the lessons.

Chenle chose to sleep at Jisung's house every Saturday and Sunday to spent more time with him. Because night time was their only free time, they couldn't be seen in public together and they couldn't talk or look at each other in university and this was the, so, this was the only way they thought to still talk and spend time with each other with ease.

His manager helped him. Every time he'll go at Jisung's place they rode his manager's personal car. He still have to wear the clothes and shoes of his manager's younger brother, so, that he'll completely look not him, he had to cover his hair by wearing a wig, wearing a mask, glasses, and contacts, removing all his accessories (like watch) was also necessary. It's too much but he had to do this.

 **"You tired?"** Jisung asked, worried.

He sat beside Chenle and started to remove the lad's shoes and socks. **"Take a shower then I'll massage you after."**

All the windows and doors in the house are closed, the curtains were also covering the windows. Jisung made sure that people won't see anything inside.

 **"I'm sleepy,"** Chenle answered.

 **"Take a shower first then I'll massage you to sleep,"** Jisung gently said as he caressed Chenle's head.

Chenle quietly shook his head with his eyes shut.

 **"Please?"** Jisung gently asked. **"So you can sleep better. You'll feel sticky because of sweat."**

Chenle opened his eyes and stared at Jisung. He suddenly said, **"I love you."**

Chenle felt like he should say it. They don't exchange I love you's frequently because he and Jisung felt like if they said it too much it'll lose its meaning. But right now, he felt like he should say it, he wanted to express how much he loves Jisung not just in action but also verbally. He wanted to remind him how much he loves him. Chenle admits that he's too whipped for Jisung.

 **"I love you too,"** Jisung smiled as he continued to caress the older's head. **"Now, get up and take a shower."**

Chenle sat on the bed and hugged Jisung, **"I missed you. It's so hard to act that we're not together."**

 **"We have to cautious. It's also for you... and me,"** Jisung replied.

 **"I'm worried that I might lose time for you,"** Chenle said.

Jisung looked at Chenle with a reassuring smile, **"You can't avoid that. You're too busy. Someday, you'll just enter the house and sleep immediately but I won't complain as long as you still love me,"** Jisung answered that made Chenle teary-eyed. Jisung was just too understanding and considerate that sometimes it felt unfair for Chenle.

 **"And also there are couples who don't see each other everyday and don't talk every day, but still manage to love each other and continue their relationship. They talk for like 5 minutes a day and they still love each other. I get to see you every day, you stay here in our house every Saturday and Sunday and that is more than enough for me. I've also watched some videos on youtube about people who had a relationship with a trainee and they don't even meet that often, they'll just meet once a month. So what you did for me is too much already compared to them and I appreciate it very much. So you don't have to worry, okay?"** Jisung reassured Chenle that made the lad broke into tears and hugged him tightly. And Jisung gently patted Chenle's back.

Chenle's becoming more sensitive nowadays because of stress in both academics and trainings. Plus the thought of Jisung would get tired of him because of their new setup. And Jisung understood all of it that's why he always reassures Chenle every time he had to, he always express himself to Chenle because it'll help his boyfriend to be at ease.

 **"I really love you, you chick,"** Chenle said while still crying like a baby. **"I love you so much."**

Jisung chuckled and answered, **"I know it very well and I love you too."**

 **"I'm just asking you to take a shower but you cried. Is asking you to take a shower too much?"** Jisung jokes at the crying boyfriend which made Chenle hit his arms.

 **"I'm already crying here but you still making fun of me,"** Chenle said as he wiped his tears.

Jisung tried not to laugh because of Chenle's answered and just helped him to wipe his tears, **"I still love you even if you're a crybaby."**

 _Aigoo. He's a baby. He's my baby._ Jisung thought.

CHENLE'S BEEN TRAINING for a month now and everything seems fine. He miraculously managed his time for academics, training, friends, and Jisung well. He got used to the setup now that's why he's comfortable with it but he still wishes to go back to normal but it's impossible because of his situation.

He also made new friends in the label like Evan Yo who also came from China and he's already comfortable around Hendery.

Chenle excused himself to go out and go to the restroom to wash his face because he already feels tired, sleepy, and sticky. And he feels refreshed when he washes his face that's why he does that every break.

When he got back into the room Hendery looked at him with a suspicious smile. _What's with him?_

Hendery's a weird person. He made a lot of questionable and funny things that's why seeing Hendery looked at him like this wasn't new to him. He's just really unusual.

 **"Chenle, I want to ask you something,"** Hendery said, still having that suspicious smile in his face.

 **"What is it?"** Chenle asked plainly.

He's not interested in what would Hendery asks because he normally asks weird questions like **"What if you meet an alien? What will you do?"** or **"Cereal first or milk first?"**

 **"Who's Ji Park? And why he refers to you as 'baby' in his text?"** Hendery whispered.

 _Shit. That's Jisung's name in my contacts._ Chenle panicked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I got the idea about the training system/schedule on documentaries I've watched about kpop trainees. And also on the article about the experiences of the ex-sm trainees. But I didn't put all of it, I just chose some like the song writing and composing class part (said by taeyong, jaehyun and rv joy).


	16. 16

Chenle was debating inside his head what he should do and what he should say to Hendery.

_Play dumb, deny it. No, just admit it! But what if he told everyone about it? Just play dumb!_

**"What Ji Park?"** Chenle asked nervously, he's wearing the most awkward smile in his face.

_Dang, Chenle. You're too obvious._

Hendery chuckled and whispered to Chenle's ear again as he flashed Chenle's phone in front of him, **"Ji Park~"**

Chenle quickly grabbed his phone and pushed Hendery away, **"It's none of your business."**

Chenle turned his phone off. He didn't want Hendery or anyone to see this.

 **"Hmmm,"** Hendery hummed and shouted, **"SO YOU HAS A BOY-"**

Chenle quickly covered Hendery's mouth to stop him from shouting. Everyone was looking at them, thanks to Hendery's noisiness.

 **"Chenle have what?"** The instructor asked Hendery with a serious tone.

 **"I have a boy chick!"** Chenle said, still covering Hendery's mouth tightly.

 **"Why are you holding Hendery like that?"** His co-trainee asked, suspicious if he really had a boy chick or just making an excuse.

 **"Hendery is just hungry. He wants to eat my fist- he wants to eat some chocolate. Right, Hendery?"** Chenle asked Hendery as he looked at him with a death glare, and Hendery just nodded aggressively.

 **"Mr. Song, can you excuse us for a minute?"** Chenle asked the instructor. **"We just have to go to the bathroom."**

The instructor nods at Chenle and Chenle pulled Hendery outside the room. He grabbed Hendery inside the bathroom, which was two rooms away from their training room, and locked the door of the bathroom.

 **"Do you want to kill me?"** Hendery asked Chenle, catching his breath the moment the younger let go of him. Chenle held his mouth tightly to the point that he couldn't breathe properly.

 **"What are you trying to do there?!"** Chenle asked furiously. **"Can you not touch my things?!"**

 **"So who's Ji Park? He's really your boyfriend?"** Hendery asked.

 **"I won't answer your question. It's none of your business,"** Chenle answered in a stern tone.

 **"If you ever touch or meddle with my things or my anything about my life, I'll tell the management about this!"** Chenle warned Hendery.

He hates using his connection because people would think that he got where he was using his parents' connection and money when it's not. But at times like this, he'll be forced to use it. He had to protect Jisung. He doesn't want Jisung's sacrifice to be wasted.

 **"Fine, fine, I won't meddle with your things,"** Hendery said.

 **"But you know what, you should be grateful that I'm the one who saw it because the other will surely tell this to the management. Don't leave your phone on the ground,"** Hendery said, sounds apologetic. **"I'll go now."**

After Hendery left the bathroom, Chenle quickly grabbed his phone inside his pocket and texted Jisung.

**To: Ji Park**

_**Please don't text or call me when I'm still at the company.** _

Chenle felt sorry to Hendery. He shouted at him. He was driven by his emotions and he knows that he shouldn't let his emotions take over him. He should be grateful that it's Hendery who saw it and not the other trainees there.

Chenle stared at his phone. He couldn't take more risks. He changed Jisung's contact name to a chick emoticon and blocked his number. He'll just unblock it when he's done with the training. He also deleted all their text messages at each other. He put all their photos at the secret folder and put a password at all the apps on his phone.

He felt sorry for Jisung but Chenle knows that Jisung understands why he does this.

JISUNG KEPT ON fidgeting under his desk. He kept on looking at Chenle, wondering if Chenle's mad at him for texting him last night.

The moment he received Chenle's reply he knew that he messed up. He waited for Chenle to be done with his training then he called him once he's sure that Chenle's on the car on his way home but his number was blocked. He couldn't contact Chenle. And until now, his number was still blocked.

He wanted to talk to him but he knows he shouldn't approach Chenle in public. He tried to chat him but Chenle still didn't reply.

_Have he seen my messages or not? Is he ignoring me?_

Jisung taps Jaemin's shoulder and whispers, **"Hyung, can you ask Chenle to check my messages?"**

 **"What happened?"** Jaemin asked.

 **"He's ignoring my chats. He even blocked my number. I did something wrong last night but I didn't expect him to be like this,"** Jisung explained to the older.

Jaemin nodded and replied, **"Yeah, I will."**

Jisung was still uneasy in his seat, he still kept on glancing at Chenle even though he knows he shouldn't.

After the class ended, Jisung quickly fixed his stuff and reminded Jaemin to tell Chenle to check his messages before he leaves the classroom.

 **"Lele~"** Jaemin approached Chenle and cling onto the younger's arm.

 **"Jisung said check his chats. Are you mad at him?"** Jaemin whispered to Chenle's ear.

Chenle quickly shook his head and whispered, **"No, I just forgot to unblock his number because I sleep immediately last night when I got home."**

 **"Where's Ji?"** Chenle asked when he noticed that Jisung left the classroom early. **"He doesn't have any class after this? Why he left early?"**

 **"Oh, yesterday Mr. Ten asked him to help the theater club to make a choreography,"** Jaemin replied.

 **"And the practice starts now. Jisung will be there every day until the day of the performance,"** said Jeno.

 **"He was supposed to tell you this yesterday but you blocked his number. You didn't check his chats,"** Jaemin continued that makes Chenle felt sorry for Jisung.

Chenle felt like Jisung was sulking at him and he knows that it was his fault. And if Jisung's mad at him, he'll accept it. He blames himself if Jisung got mad at him.

 **"You gotta go now. You still have a training, right?"** Jeno reminded Chenle who's thinking on how to say sorry to Jisung.

 **"Ah, right. I gotta go now,"** Chenle bid his goodbyes to them and walked out the classroom.

While walking in the corridor, he walked pass by the room of the theater club and he stopped for a moment to look at Jisung, through the glass window of the room, who's seriously teaching the other students choreography.

**"Do you want to enter?"**

Chenle almost jumped from his place when he heard someone's voice. It was Mr. Ten holding his coffee.

 **"No, sir,"** Chenle shook his head.

 **"I don't believe that you and Park broke up. I don't buy it,"** Mr. Ten said out of the blue.

 **"We truly broke up, sir,"** Chenle said.

 **"I know you're now a trainee. I feel like you're just keeping your relationship a secret. Don't fool me, I'm too old to be fooled by teenagers,"** Mr. Ten said that makes Chenle nervous.

_Are we obvious? Does the breakup story isn't believable?_

**"You're not obvious. It's pretty convincing actually. And your break up story is nice too,"** Mr. Ten said.

_Did he just read what's on my mind?_

**"I'm not a mind reader. Your expressions are too obvious,"** Mr. Ten said. **"Do you want to talk to him?"**

Chenle quickly shook his head, **"No. We can't."**

 **"It's only us here. There's no students here or any school staff,"** Ten said while looking around the vicinity.

 **"Go to my office and I'll get Jisung to go there. You two seems have to talk,"** Mr. Ten said. **"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. I'll keep this a secret."**

Chenle couldn't hide his smile. **"Thank you, sir!"**

_I didn't expect Mr. Ten to be this good! Is he heaven sent?_

**"Now go to my office and wait there,"** Mr. Ten said and Chenle immediately went to his office which was located on the upper floor.

When Chenle got there no one was there. Good thing that all the window blinds are down and no one would be able to see them from outside.

Minutes later, he heard the door opened and he saw Jisung enters the room and locked the door.

 **"What do you wanna talk about?"** Jisung asked Chenle, avoiding looking at the older.

 **"Are you mad?"** Chenle asked.

Jisung shook his head and answers, **"No, I understand why you did it."**

 **"I'm really sorry. My co-trainee saw your message and I panicked. I'm really sorry,"** Chenle apologized. Jisung was stunned for a moment because of Chenle's reason why he blocked him.

 _His co-trainee saw my message?_ Jisung thought.

 **"It's okay, I told you I'm not mad,"** Jisung answered in a flat tone.

 **"Let's talk later when you got home. We shouldn't be talking to each** **other** **at this time,"** Jisung said and he left the room.

Chenle was left there alone and dazed by Jisung's action. Jisung didn't even look to him and his tone was flat! Jisung was obviously sulking at him. Chenle knows he messed up big time.


	17. 17

Everyone in their circle of friends didn't dare to ask what's wrong with Chenle and Jisung.

One day, the two wouldn't talk to each other anymore, even in their private group chat. If Chenle sends a chat, Jisung just seen his message and if Jisung sends a chat, Chenle would go offline. They didn't want to meddle with the couple's problem because that's their problem, they are the ones who should fix it and not them. So, even if Jaemin wanted to talk to both of them he couldn't because he respects the privacy of the two.

Chenle wanted to talk to Jisung for days now and Jisung just kept on ignoring him. Jisung didn't show any signs of interest about what Chenle does in their classroom. Chenle was also not sure if Jisung had seen his messages. On chat, Jisung would just seen his message and he wouldn't even reply a dot.

 **"Are you sure you'll still go there?"** Manager Ari asked Chenle as he drives Chenle to the Park's residence. **"You said it yourself that you two are in a quarre** l."

Chenle nodded, **"I promised him that I'll stay there every Saturday and Sunday. I'll keep my promise."**

 **"Well, if you insist,"** Manager Ari just shrug off his shoulders because of the younger's response. 

**"By the way, the management wants to talk to you this Monday. You have to go to the office after your training,"** Manager Ari informed Chenle.

 **"About what?"** Chenle asked.

 _It's not about my relationship, right? No way Hendery would tell them about that._ Chenle thought.

 **"I don't know. I don't have any idea,"** Manager Ari replied. **"You'll know when you got there."**

There's a couple of things that came across Chenle's mind why the management wants to talk to him— if could be something related to debut or trainees having problems with him or someone told them about his relationship with someone and they want to be treated the same too. But he automatically shrug those off because it doesn't make any sense. It's too bizarre.

When Chenle got into the Park's residence. Jisung's mother greeted him.

 **"Jisung's upstairs,"** Mrs. Park said. **"I'm just in my room if you need me or anything."**

Chenle nodded at Jisung's mom politely.

Chenle knocked three times at Jisung's door but he didn't hear any noise or response from the younger inside. That's why he's thinking if he should enter the room or not, given the situation that the two of them were in a quarrel.

But in the end, Chenle decided to enter the room, but the moment he got in, the younger wasn't there. The room was empty.

A few seconds after, he heard footsteps coming from outside. Chenle turned to his back and he saw the topless Jisung, who just came out from the bathroom. The bottom half of Jisung's body was covered with a towel.

 **"Uhm,"** Chenle gulped, suddenly he couldn't say any words right now. The temperature of the room suddenly becomes hotter than usual. Chenle was not aware that his face and ears were slowly becoming red.

 **"You can dress up here. Uhm, excuse me, I'll go out now,"** Chenle excused himself. He was looking down at the floor, he couldn't look at Jisung directly for some reason.

Before Chenle got out of the room, Jisung's arms suddenly wrapped around Chenle's small body. Jisung hugged him from the back. Chenle clearly felt Jisung's bare body that makes the older's face redder.

 **"I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few days,"** Jisung said with a hoarse voice.

 **"Y-yeah, I know,"** Chenle's mind couldn't function properly at the moment. He's just saying the words that came from his mind.

 **"Y-you might want to dress up first,"** Chenle stuttered.

 _Why is it getting hotter here?_ Chenle asked himself.

But instead of letting Chenle go, Jisung hugged him tighter.

 **"When you told me that your co-trainee found my text message for you I panicked. That's why I avoided you for days,"** Jisung said. **"I'm sorry."**

Chenle gulped. He couldn't think straight as of the moment, **"We'll talk about this later. Can you dress up first?"**

He felt Jisung nodded and the younger loosen the hug to the older, and Chenle went out of the room and closed the door.

After a few minutes of staring at the floor, he's finally back to his senses, and he started to freak out because of what he saw while ago, and he imagined things that he shouldn't be imagining.

 **"Park Jisung was topless! Oh, shoot— Chenle stop making topless Jisung a big deal because it's not a big deal! Get a grip, Chenle."** Chenle murmured as he tried to calm himself.

Then the door opened, Jisung was now fully dressed. He was wearing a plain gray shirt and pajamas, his hair was still slightly wet.

 **"I'm done now,"** Jisung said when he saw Chenle murmuring to himself.

Chenle came back inside Jisung's room. Jisung sat on the bedside while he sat on the chair near Jisung's study table.

 **"What were you saying earlier?"** Chenle asked as he completely forgot what Jisung said a while ago.

Jisung breathes heavily because he knows he did something wrong. When it comes to being a relationship, everything should be discussed and decided by both parties but he decided on his own. He decided to avoid Chenle for days because he thought that it's for Chenle's sake. During the few days he ignored Chenle, he saw how sad the older was and it pained him to see the older like that. That's why he decided to tell the older about it and apologize for making Chenle worried.

 **"I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few days,"** Jisung started with a low voice. **"I panicked when you told me that your co-trainee saw my text message and I worry if your co-trainee might bully you or hate you if they found out about this. So, I avoided you..."**

 **"I also thought that you are mad because I texted you and chatted you during your training hours,"** Jisung added.

Chenle didn't know how to respond. Chenle was at a loss for words when he heard Jisung's reasons why he avoided him for days.

It wasn't true that he got mad when Jisung texted him that time, but Jisung thought of it that way. He panicked because Hendery almost tells to all of the people there about the text message. But he was annoyed at Hendery for touching his stuff.

 **"I'm not mad at you. I never got mad at you,"** Chenle said in a gentle tone.

 **"Really?"** Jisung looked at Chenle with sparkles in his eyes like a kid.

Chenle smiled from Jisung's cuteness. _He's cute even without doing anything._ **"Yes. Now give me a hug. I haven't hugged you for days already,"**

Jisung spread his arms and Chenle quickly hug Jisung tightly.

 **"I missed you so much,"** Jisung said.

 **"I missed you, too,"** Chenle replied with a smile.

 **"I missed your kisses, too,"** Jisung added. **"Can you give me a kiss?"**

_smooch._

**"Another one."**

_smooch._

**"One more, please."**

_smooch._

**"Again please,"** Jisung requested again with a big smile plastered in his face.

 **"Stop that. You're abusing my lips,"** Chenle said, hiding his smile but he failed to.

 **"You like it though,"** Jisung teased Chenle. **"So give me more kisses."**

Chenle kisses Jisung's soft lips once again. This time, it wasn't a peck. The two of them can feel the softness of each other's lips as they savor the kiss more.

Words were not enough to say how much they missed each other, and kissing was one of the ways how they expressed their longings to each other.

The night was filled with their smiles, kisses, hugs, and cuddles. They were both making up for the time that they couldn't do those things at each other.


	18. 18

After the exhausting training, Chenle's now packing his stuffs to before going to the office to talk to the company management. He's clueless why the company wanted to talk to him. He's sure he didn't disobey any of the company rules for trainees aside from dating, which was a secret between him and the CEO.

 **"I heard the management wants to talk to you,"** said Hendery.

He and Hendery were now in good terms. Hendery apologized for touching his stuffs and asking some personal questions especially on almost saying something out loud that he shouldn't say. Chenle also apologized for shouting at him. They're back on being friends again.

Hendery didn't ask any more questions about the text message that he saw as he didn't want to annoy Chenle again.

 **"Where did you hear that?"** Chenle asked.

 **"From the other trainees. They're talking about it, you know, gossips,"** Hendery answered.

 **"You like gossips, don't you?"** Chenle teased him.

 **"Because that's how we become updated,"** Evan joined their conversation. **"Why do the management wants to talk to you**?"

Chenle shrug, **"I don't know. They didn't tell why."**

 **"Maybe you need to be disciplined for something?"** Evan guessed.

 **"For what? He didn't do anything wrong,"** Hendery replied. **"Unless he did something against the rules and he didn't invite us!"**

Chenle face-palmed because of the two's idea, **"I didn't do anything wrong. Not that I'm aware of."**

 **"Well, you can't be sure. I'm the longest trainee among the three of us and I saw witnessed something you two didn't,"** Evan said.

 **"What's that? Someone sneaking a snack?"** Hendery guessed.

Evan shook his head, **"No, no."**

 **"We have a trainee here before but he left before you two came here. The management called him to come to their office. At first, he thought the management called him because he's going to debut but he was wrong. They made him sit there, close his eyes and think what he did wrong for the whole hours!"** Evan told them.

 **"Eh? Really?"** Chenle couldn't believe it. It sounds unreal for him.

Evan nodded, **"Once he realized what he did wrong the management made him write a promissory letter. But then weeks later he left the label because he always got caught."**

 **"That's sad but that's also his fault,"** Hendery commented.

 **"I'm sure that's not the case with me,"** Chenle said confidently.

 **"Oh, confident. I like that,"** said Evan in a funny tone that made Chenle and Hendery laugh.

 **"I gotta go now,"** said Chenle before he left the two and went to the 5th floor to the office of SM's management.

He knocked three times at the door before he entered the room. Chenle was taken aback when he saw a group of people sitting in a conference table and it looked like they were discussing something serious.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry,"** Chenle was about to leave the room. He thought that he may be too early. And they're having a meeting there.

 **"No, you're just on time,"** said the lady. **"Come here and take a seat."**

Chenle walked nervously inside the room and sat at the vacant seat. The atmosphere of the whole room was so serious. All of the people there looked serious too.

 **"We called you because we want to tell you that we're going to debut you,"** said the man with glasses.

 **"Debut? Me?"** Chenle asked to confirm if he heard it right.

 _Isn't it too early? I've only been training here for a few months._ Chenle thought. But he was happy that he's going to debut and he couldn't help but to smile. _Jisung needs to know this!_

The man with glasses nodded, **"You heard it right."**

 **"We've discussed what's your image in the public. The CEO already chose your debut song,"** said the lady. **"You'll start to record it next week."**

 **"Do you want to have a stage name or you'll just stick to your name?"** The man in mid-40s asked.

 **"I would like to use my real name,"** Chenle answered politely.

The man in mid-40s nodded, **"Okay. That's all for today. You may go now."**

 **"We'll discuss some more matters about your debut. We'll just inform you,"** said the lady before Chenle left the room.

 **"Hyung, I'm going to debut!"** Chenle said excitedly to Manager Ari once he entered the car.

 **"Really? Wow, congrats!"** Manager Ari said while he was driving.

Chenle just smiled at Manager Ari. He grabbed his phone in his pocket and sent Jisung a text message.

**To: Ji Park**

_I'm going to debut soon! I'll start recording next week!_

Then few seconds later Jisung replied.

**From: Ji Park!**

_Congrats! Let's vc later 😊_

When Chenle got home, he immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, he grabbed his phone and sent a chat in their group chat.

**Yo yo yo yo**

**Chenlele:** _YO GAIS!_

**Chenlele:** _IM GONNA DEBUT SOON!_

**Nana:** _Wow!!! 😲_

**Nana:** _Congraaaaats! 😍🎉_

**Nono:** _Congratulations! ^^_

**Renren:** _Congrats @Chenlele_

 **Jisung:** _Proud bf here 🙋🏻‍♂_

 **That person:** _@Chenlele don't forget us when u become famous_

 **Chenlele:** _@That Person ofc hyung_

 **Yang squared:** _THIS CALL_ S FOR A CELEBRATIOOOOON!!

**Renren:** _treat us a dinner before u debut @Chenlele_

**Chenlele:** _Alright hyung! Let's have dinner next week_

**That person:** _FINALLY! A TREAT FROM THE PRESIDENT AFTER A YEAR OF FRIENDSHIP_

**Chenlele:** _who r u? Y u here? @That person_

**Renren:** _No outsiders allowed @That person_

 **That person:** . _/._

 **That person:** _im gonna disown y'all_

 **Yang squared:** _u saying something? @That person_

Chenle laughed hard in his bed as they keep on teasing Donghyuck. He started it, but it was Renjun and Yangyang who kept on teasing Hyuck to death.

Then a video call suddenly appeared on his screen. It's from his baby Jisung.

 **"I thought you'll call me first,"** said the pouty Jisung.

Chenle chuckled, **"I informed them first. I am supposed to call you."**

 **"Congratulations again for your debut soon!"** Jisung said with all smiles. **"It'll gonna be harder for us to see each other once you debut."**

 **"I know but we'll think of ways to see each other regularly,"** Chenle replied.

 **"Ahhhhhh~ I wanna see you and hug you already. I hope Saturday comes fast,"** said Jisung.

This was the side that Jisung won't show in public, his clingy side. Jisung loves to just hug and cling onto Chenle when they're alone. Jisung could hug him for hours and Chenle would just let him because he loves it.

 **"I hope Saturday comes fast, too,"** Chenle replied with a smile.

A WEEK BEFORE his debut Chenle treated his friends and Jisung on a dinner at a restaurant and they sat in a private room, so, people won't see them from outside. The dinner went fine, the table was full of laughter and smiles. Even while eating they couldn't stop teasing and making fun of each other especially Donghyuck who's unexpectedly emotional because of Chenle's debut. And because of Hyuck, Jaemin became emotional, too, then followed by Renjun who's trying not to cry.

Chenle was waiting at the backstage waiting to come up at the stage. Today was his debut showcase. A few minutes from now the world will finally know him. Chenle peeked from the backstage and he got even more nervous as he saw how many people came. Half of the audience was from various media outlets and the other half were the fans waiting for him to come up at the stage.

Then, the staff signaled him to come up at the stage and there he performed his debut song titled "Puzzle Piece." And the crowd applauded to him.

 **"How are you feeling now that you debuted?"** One of the reporters asked.

 **"I'm happy. I am very happy. I did not expect that a lot of people will support my debut,"** Chenle answered with all smiles.

 **"Your debut song is well received by the public and you even beat some of the famous groups and soloists on the charts. Did you expect that?"** The other reporter asked.

 **"To be honest, I did not expect this at all. I am very grateful that a lot of people liked my song. I will continue to make and sing songs that everybody loves. Please support me in the future,"** Chenle answered politely.

He did not expect that his song would stay at the top 10 on most of the music charts. He had received a lot of gifts and letters from his fans, too. The overflowing support from the public makes him want to work hard more and give back the support of his fans.

He and Jisung rarely see each other since he debuted because of his schedule and also because they have to avoid the paparazzi. But they text each other and had a video call every day.

Chenle's phone rang continuously and when he checked it, it's text messages from his Manager Ari.

**From: Manager Ari**

_Go to the company ASAP_

**From: Manager Ari**

_The company driver will fetch you_

**From: Manager Ari**

_Check the news! Check the new release articles._

**From: Manager Ari**

**President Sooman is also here.**

The text messages didn't sound right and it makes Chenle nervous. _Did something bad happen?_

Chenle did what Manager Ari told him while he was waiting for the company driver to come to his house. He checked the articles that were released today. There he saw his name that made him almost drop his phone. The article was titled:

_[BREAKING NEWS: Famous Rookie Idol Dating A Non-Celebrity]_

**"Fuck,"** Chenle cussed at himself.


	19. Cispatch 1.2

[BREAKING NEWS: Famous Rookie Idol Dating A Non-Celebrity]

This idol debuted with a smash hit song and also came from a big, famous company, and had been on music charts beating the other famous groups and soloist with his debut song. But short after debut he's already caught in a dating scandal!

Cispatch received information from an insider that this idol has been dating a non-celebrity for more than a year and it was also his classmate in the university!

The insider also said that they declared that they already broke up before the idol even became a trainee at his current label but the insider didn't believe it. The insider believed that the two are just pulling a stunt because the other one became a trainee, and now debuted as an idol.

Who do you think this idol?

Comments:

[+125] That is obviously Zhong Chenle ahaha you didn't even try to hide it

[+436] lol. he can't even hide it

[+35] is dating a crime? why y'all so pressed abt it?

[+96] Can you stop on prying into their private life?

[+149] No! THAT CANT BE TRUE! HES MINE ONLY

[+128] He ruined his own career ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[+372] He just debuted and now hes on a dating scandal?!

[+122] he's just a human. He can date whoever he wants. He have feelings too ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part includes photos but since I can't upload photos on AO3 you can check my wattpad account since I also posted this story on wattpad. My username is @shhhaine on watty.


	20. Cispatch 2.2

[BREAKING NEWS: Rookie Idol in Dating Rumors Revealed + Proofs]

The rookie idol that was caught in dating scandal is Zhong Chenle from SM Entertainment which debuted with a smash hit song 'Puzzle Piece'!

The insider shared some photos from the SNS accounts of his "lover" but those photos are now deleted for unknown reasons. The lover's SNS account was set in private for years now but the insider provided some photos of them together before his lover decided to delete his posts on all of his SNS accounts months ago.

Cispatch blurred the face of Zhong Chenle's lover as he was not a celebrity.

The two are even spotted together before Zhong Chenle's debut showcase at a private restaurant with some of their friends.

SM Entertainment hasn't released official statements regarding the matter.

Comments:

[+134] srsly stop it cispatch

[+173] i feel so sorry for chenle's boyfriend. He'll receive a lot of hate for sure.

[+421] CHENLE AND HIS BOYFRIEND! WE ACCEPT YOU BOTH! #ZhongChenleProtectionSquad

[+182] Its time to unstan

[+421] replied to [+182]: We dont need a trash like u in our fandom

[+196] Can cispatch stop invading their privacy?!

[+151] Dating is not a crime... Why y'all acting like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part includes photos but since I can't upload photos on AO3 you can check my wattpad account since I also posted this story on wattpad. My username is @shhhaine on watty.


	21. 19

**"Why didn't you tell us that you have a boyfriend?!"** The lady said furiously.

 **"You are not allowed to date! Why didn't you follow the rules?!"** The man in mid-40s added.

 **"You just started and now you've made a mess!"** The other man said loudly.

Chenle was sitting at one of the chairs in the conference room, he was looking down at the floor and he did not dare to look at them. They were all scary and mad. When he entered the conference room a while ago, the people inside looked in stress and furious at the same time.

Manager Ari texted him that Mr. Lee Sooman was here, but the founder was nowhere to be found. Manager Ari also was nowhere to be found here, where in fact he should be here because he was Chenle's manager.

 _Where's Mr. Lee? I didn't want to be eaten alive here._ Chenle screamed inside.

Chenle knew it was wrong but he and his family already negotiated with Mr. Lee and he wanted Mr. Lee to tell it to them personally. He didn't want them to think that Mr. Lee had favoritism inside the company.

Chenle was fidgeting in his seat when the door opened, then, Mr. Lee and Manager Ari entered.

Manager Ari looked so serious while Mr. Lee looked so relaxed like there's no dating scandal that had happened and everyone around was seeing rainbows and butterflies.

Manager Ari went to seat beside Chenle.

" **Why he looks so fine?"** Chenle asked the manager. **"Why are you late?"**

 **"Well, we talked to Cispatch,"** Manager Ari answered calmly.

 _They talked to Cispatch? What does that mean?_ Chenle asked himself.

 **"So what're we gonna talk here?** " Mr. Lee asked them as he sat pretty in his seat. **"I'm having a body massage when you called me to come here as soon as possible. This should be important or else..."**

 **"Chenle was caught in a dating scandal! I knew it was wrong to debut him early but you insist. He obviously doesn't know what to do and what not to do!"** The lady said like Chenle wasn't there and wasn't listening to everything she had said.

 **"We have to do something to cover this up!"** The man in his mid-40s added.

 **"We can deny this, right? We can release a statement that says that it was just his friend or something?"** The other man added.

Mr. Lee placed his hand under his chin, evidently thinking. **"Hmm... Entertain me with your ideas."**

Chenle looked at Manager Ari worriedly as he saw Mr. Lee acting weird. Chenle mouthed, **"What's with Mr. Lee?"**

But Manager Ari just shushed him and mouthed, **"Calm down. Mr. Lee has this in control."**

Manager Ari caressed Chenle's back to help the younger calm down, but it wasn't effective. How can he calm down in this kind of situation? The whole office was mad and panicking and then there's Mr. Lee Sooman chilling in his seat.

 **"We should deny it! That kid won't say anything to the public, right? Or if he plans to say it to public then we can bribe him,"** The man in his mid-40s suggested, referring to Jisung as _the kid_.

 **"Yes, deny! We should deny it!"** The lady agreed. **"We can say that they are just friends."**

The other man shook his head, **"No, that won't do. Cispatch already revealed some photos of them together, so, if we deny it the public will view us as liars. We can say that they already broke up."**

 **"Can we just terminate Chenle's contract? It's not too late to do that, he just debuted a month ago,"** The lady said that made Chenle's eyes widened in fear.

No! That can't happen. He waited for this moment. He waited and studied so hard to be an idol. They just can't terminate his contract.

Chenle looked at Mr. Lee, disheartened, and Mr. Lee was also looking at him with his relaxed face.

 **"Unfortunately, we can't do that. Chenle signed a contract,"** Mr. Lee said.

 **"So what? His contract is just the same as others,"** the lady replied.

Mr. Lee smiled sheepishly at the lady, **"Wrong, missy. Mr. Zhong signed a special contract here along with his parents and boyfriend or the kid as you want to call him. We can't terminate his contract because they own 20% of our company, so, that means that they technically own 20% of the company. And if we terminate his contract, they will pull off all of their investments. And if they did that, you can say goodbye to all of your Chanel and Gucci bags."**

 **"What?"** The lady refused to believe what she heard.

Even Chenle couldn't believe what he heard. His parents bought shares to secure his protection in this industry.

 **"And since all your ideas are rubbish, we have to do it in my way,"** said Mr. Lee.

 **"What can you do without me? I'm honestly the only one with brains here,"** Mr. Lee flexed.

 **"So, shall we show them how to properly deal with dating scandals?"** Mr. Lee asked looking at Chenle with a smirk on his face.

Chenle looked at the CEO, clueless, because he couldn't guess what he was planning to do.

CHENLE DID WHAT he was told. He was told not to make any comments or statements about it. Just stay silent.

All he had to think now was Jisung. Since their dating scandal blew up, he didn't have time to contact Jisung. He sent a text yesterday to ask if the younger was okay but he forgot to check his phone to see if Jisung replied or not. He turned his phone off because he was starting to receive a lot of phone calls and text messages from unknown numbers. His notifications pops-up continuously and non-stop.

" **You sure you'll go there?"** Manager Ari asked Chenle. He was sitting at the passenger's seat while Chenle was sitting at the backseat.

 **"I haven't got to school since the scandal,"** Chenle answered. But the main reason why he wanted to go there was to see Jisung.

When they got there, the car couldn't get through the school gate. All the paparazzi and media personnel were all gathered at the front gate. There were also a lot of fans gathering there with their signages. The fans were divided into two, the ones who opposed Chenle's relationship which dominates the population while the other few fans are the ones who were there to show there support.

 **"What the heck are they doing here?"** Manager Ari said in disbelief. **"You can't go out, Chenle. They'll come to you like zombies."**

Chenle was fidgety in his seat. He was uneasy seeing all these people gathered up in front of the school gate.

He was worried about Jisung. Jisung doesn't like big crowds. He was never comfortable with them.

Chenle turned on his phone. He ignored all notifications that pops-up on his screen and he started to call Jisung's phone.

 **"Jisung, can you hear me? Please don't go out of the campus,"** Chenle said when Jisung answered his phone.

But the younger wasn't responding. He was silent. All Chenle can hear are the people talking in the background. But as seconds pass by, it starts to get louder and Chenle starts to hear the camera flashes.

 _Shit. No. Please, not this._ Chenle panicked. He ended the call and starts to call Jaemin who's inside the campus.

 **"Hyung, where's Jisung?"** Chenle asked the moment Jaemin answered his phone.

Chenle was looking outside the window. The media and the fans start to stand up and assemble in the front gate, as if the person they are looking for was in front of them.

 **"We can't find him— Oh, fuck,"** Jaemin cussed and the call ended.

 **"I can't stay here. I have to go to Jisung,"** said Chenle as he opened the door of the car.

 **"You can't! Can't you see the people there?!** " Manager Ari said.

 **"I can't stay here and watch them to mob Jisung,"** said Chenle.

Chenle ran towards the school gate. Half of the cameras were now pointed at him but he doesn't care, they also started to ask questions and say something that Chenle chose to ignore. Jisung was the only thing in his mind as of the moment.

Then he saw Jisung, standing at the ground and not moving in his place.

Jisung was stunned because of the number of people gathering around him. All of them are speaking at the same time, some are even shouting at him.

Jisung couldn't think straight. He was panicking inside. His heart was beating fast. He had trouble breathing. He started to have cold sweats, his palms were getting wet, and he's hands were shaking. It's been a year since the last time he had a panic attack and now, he experienced it again.

The flashes of the cameras around him were blinding. The flashes reminded Jisung of the day he got into a car accident with his father when he was a kid.

The flashes of the camera reminded him of the lights from the truck that crashed their car. The lights from the ambulance and police cars and the flashes of camera from newscasters.

 _I killed my dad. I killed him. I am the reason why he died._ It brought up a lot of unwanted memories as Jisung's panic intensifies.

 _"It is never your fault. It was an accident."_ Chenle's voice echoes in Jisung's mind as he was trying to calm himself.

Then suddenly, he felt something warm wrapped him. He looked at the person who hugged him.

**"Chenle..."**

**"Shhh, calm down now. I'm here,"** Chenle whispered, trying to calm Jisung. Chenle wrapped his jacket around Jisung, covering the younger's face from the cameras around him.

Manager Ari was also there. He was covering the two from the press and fans, the school guards started to make way for the three to go inside the car.

 **"I swear, Chenle, I'll get old faster because of stress—"** Manager Ari stopped from complaining when he saw the two in the backseat hugging each other. Chenle was calming Jisung who was still fidgeting in his seat.

 _Be glad that you two are cute or else I won't chose to deal with all of the stress._ Manager Ari thought before he looked back at the front and told the driver to drive to the Park's place.

Luckily, no one followed them in the Park's house. They successfully mislead the press and the fans following them while they're on their way.

Chenle handed Jisung a glass of water which Jisung immediately drank. Jisung's mom was also home.

 **"What do you feel? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"** Jisung's mother asked at his son worriedly.

Jisung shook his head, **"I'm calm now, Mom."**

 **"Are you sure?"** His mother asked again, and Jisung nodded at her.

 **"Thank you, Chenle. For saving Jisung there,"** said Jisung's mom.

 **"I don't think I deserve your thanks. I'm the reason why they did that to Jisung and why Jisung had a panic attack,"** said Chenle.

 **"It's not your fault. Those bastards are the ones to blame,"** said Jisung's mother.

 **"I'll make something sweet for all of you to eat. I heard sweets can help you relax and calm,"** said Jisung's mother then she went to the kitchen to cook.

Jisung looked at Chenle, **"I'm sorry. I didn't know that there are press around the school. It was too late when I realized why there are a lot of people there."**

 **"It's okay. It's not your fault,"** said Chenle, trying to comfort Jisung.

 **"I already told the company what happened** **earlier** **. Mr. Lee said that they'll release the statement today,"** said Manager Ari.

And that night, SM Entertainment and Chenle's name trended in all social media platforms because of the statement that the company released.


	22. Cispatch 3

SM Entertainment confirmed the relationship of their rookie singer Zhong Chenle's relationship with his non-celebrity boyfriend. Zhong Chenle wants to keep his boyfriend's the identity of his boyfriend to the public to protect his boyfriend's privacy. Zhong Chenle wishes for people to keep on supporting him on his journey as a singer even though he's in a relationship.

In addition to that, SM Entertainment lifted its dating ban on all of their artist. Mr. Lee Sooman, the founder of SM Entertainment, stated, "We're already thinking of lifting the dating ban for so long. I believe as a CEO and Producer that we should not prevent or hinder the artist's relationship with the people around him/her. As long as the artists won't forget their duty as an idol and will keep on working hard to produce music that people love we will support their relationship. All of our artists are human too and capable of falling in love. And there's nothing wrong with falling in love."

Congratulations to Zhong Chenle and his boyfriend! Congratulations to all the SM Entertainment artists too!

Comments:

[+56] sm i take back what I said. You're not the shittiest company anymore

[+134] guess who's crying? me. Im so happy for sm artists

[+465] does it mean that I finally have a chance to date any members from exo or nshitty?

[+134] replied to [+465]: lol no

[+264] Congrats chenle!!

[+394] im on my way to sm building to court red velvet, fx and snsd

[+347] Can we thank zhong chenle too? bcs of him sm started to care abt their artists lovelifes

\-------------

Worldwide trends

1\. #ThankYouSMEntertainment  
3.6M Tweets

2\. Zhong Chenle  
2.9M Tweets

3\. #SM_DatingBanLifted  
2.5M Tweets

4\. BE LIKE SM  
2.4M Tweets


	23. 20

The voice of the audience echoed to the whole arena as they sing along with Chenle with his song Puzzle Piece. The lightsticks were shining bright in the dark, big arena.

It had been 7 years since Zhong Chenle debuted as a soloist. He had a rough start because of his dating scandal. At first, people had a hard time accepting it and him. Chenle started from the bottom like normal rookies in the industry and people know him as 'the rookie who lifted the dating ban' and they didn't acknowledge his talent. After a few years and a few hit songs, he became famous globally. He had various concert tours and fan meetings on different continents. He won international awards and featured in international magazines. He won a lot of awards and became ambassador of different campaigns. He was a successful singer now. He had surpassed his own expectations.

It's been 8 years now since he and Jisung became official. During those 8 years, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. They face problems like a normal couple. They had a fight and reconcile like a normal couple. But going on outside dates wasn't easy. Paparazzies and fans follow them almost everywhere they go, that's why they had to be careful. It was easier now because the fans and the world finally accept them.

It's been 4 years since they graduated. Jaemin established his own bakeshop and café along with Renjun while Jeno was working with Jisung. Yangyang was now the president of their company. Donghyuck also debuted as a singer and part of the group Nshitty Dream along with Hendery. Donghyuck was now as famous and successful as Chenle, and he and his boyfriend, Mark, were planning to get married soon. And Xiaojun, who would thought that he would fall in love with Yangyang? Those two hated each other guts, but just like Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun's relationship— both Xiaojun and Yangyang fell in love with Hendery and the three were in a poly relationship.

After Jisung graduated, he established a dance studio with Jeno named 'Park & Lee Dance Studio'. The studio soon became famous and they hired a lot of choreographers at the studio to teach classes. Jisung and Jeno choreographed a lot of dance choreographies for famous groups and soloists— locally and internationally. In fact, Jisung was the one who choreographed Chenle's latest comeback titled Quiet Down. Jeno and Jisung also went to entertainment companies to train the trainee's dancing skills.

 **"Thank you for staying with me for this long. I did not expect my career to last this long,"** Zhong Chenle stated after he sang Puzzle Piece. **"We've been together for 7 years. You stayed with me through thick and thin over the past 7 years. You, guys, gave me strength and energy to keep on working hard and give back the love and support that you gave. I appreciate every single one of you. I want to say thank you to all of my Little Suns— not only to those who went to my concerts, fan meetings, and those who bought my albums and merchandises, but thank you also to those who keep on listening to my music and supporting me through their screens even if they don't buy any of my albums. Thank you, everyone."**

Everyone was touched about what Chenle said but his next sentences made them cry, **"For me, 7 years in this industry is enough. My dreams finally came true. I reached all of my goals. But leaving the idol world doesn't mean that I'll also leave the music industry. I'll keep on working behind the camera, I'll continue to write lyrics, compose and produce songs. I hope you'll support me in the next path that I'll take."**

Everyone nodded while crying, even the staffs that was working there and been with Chenle for many years. Manager Ari who's already a married man cried like a baby. Chenle was like a son to him and today was like seeing his beloved son to go abroad and live there.

The concert ended that everyone's happy and contented, yet they're also sad but they tried to push aside the sadness and wish for Chenle to continue to be happy. Chenle and all his staffs had a farewell party for him and they all ate and drink well.

After the party, Jisung fetched Chenle at the restaurant.

 **"You sober?"** Jisung asked Chenle, worriedly. He saw that his boyfriend's face and ears red.

Chenle unconsciously nodded at Jisung.

Jisung chuckled, **"You are clearly not sober."**

Jisung carried Chenle to his room in his apartment. Chenle normally stays at his home, so, this was normal.

 **"I love you,"** Chenle whispered to Jisung the moment that the younger placed him on the bed.

 **"I love you, too,"** replied Jisung.

Jisung went to the bathroom to get a basin and towel to wipe Chenle's body. He also gets Chenle's pajamas in his cabinet to change his boyfriend's clothes.

Jisung took off Chenle's shirt and he wiped his body using the towel he got from the bathroom.

 **"You're sleeping like a baby,"** Jisung commented at his sleeping boyfriend. Chenle was not even bothered by his damped body.

Jisung continued wiping Chenle's body, then, after Jisung dressed him with pajamas.

Jisung was staring at the sleeping Chenle, admiring his boyfriend's beauty.

 _I'm really lucky to have him._ Jisung thought as he reminisces about how they started and how Chenle stayed with him during the tough times.

THE NEXT MORNING came. Chenle woke up without Jisung beside him. Chenle grabbed his phone at the nightstand and checked the time on his phone.

It's 10:16 AM. He woke up later than usual. There's also a text from Jisung.

_**From:** _ _Ji Park_

**Shower and get dressed once you read this text. Let's eat outside.**

_Shit._ Chenle cussed at his mind. Jisung sent the text two hours ago. _Is he waiting there?_

Chenle panicked that Jisung might be waiting at the restaurant that Jisung sent to him. He immediately grabbed his towel and took a shower for 10 minutes. He didn't even bother to select clothes and just pick whatever he touched on the cabinet.

Chenle went out and drive to the restaurant with an unkempt hair. He was wearing a gray sweater and black pants.

When Chenle got into the location, it wasn't a restaurant. The place was silent, all could hear were birds chirping and the sound of waves. There was a trail and Chenle decided to walk on to it, and he saw ashore.

 _Jisung should've told me that it's a beach. I'm not wearing the proper clothes._ Chenle thought. The sands are going inside his rubber shoes.

 **"You come here early,"** said Jisung as he hug Chenle from the back.

 **"Why didn't you tell me that you're planning to take me to the beach?"** Asked Chenle but Jisung didn't answer.

Instead, he held Chenle's hand and pulls him to walk towards the two-story glasshouse at the shore. **"Come with me."**

 **"Have you eaten?"** Jisung asked as they enter the house.

Chenle shook his head, **"I immediately drove here after I read your text."**

 **"Good thing I already cooked a food,"** said Jisung.

 **"That food was edible, right? It is not burnt, right?"** Chenle asked nervously at his boyfriend. The last time that Jisung cook he almost set his apartment to the fire.

Jisung looked at Chenle, **"I enrolled at some cooking classes, okay? It's better now."**

When they got into the kitchen Chenle saw the food at the table and it was visually appetizing. He doesn't want to believe that it was Jisung that cooked it. **"Are you sure you cooked this?"**

 **"I did,"** Jisung answered with a pout.

 **"Who owns this house by the way?"** Chenle asked as he roamed his eyes around the house. **"It's beautiful."**

 **"Us,"** Jisung answered.

 **"What do you mean us?"** Chenle asked Jisung, confused.

 **"I, uhmm..."** Jisung couldn't look directly at Chenle.

 **"Don't tell me that you bought this house,"** said Chenle. And Jisung nodded slowly.

**"Why did you buy—"**

**"I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"** said Jisung. **"I want to wake up next to you. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old with you. I can't imagine my life now without you."**

 **"Chenle, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"** Jisung asked as he pulled out a ring from his pocket.

Chenle cried and hugged Jisung, **"Why did you have to buy a freaking house just to propose at me?"**

 **"I asked you to be my husband but you still continue to nag me about the house,"** Jisung said as he caress his crying boyfriend's back.

" **Of course I want to marry you! Do you expect me to say no? I'm attracted to you since the first time that I saw you and—"**

Jisung cut Chenle's nagging speech and sealed his lips with a kiss. It's a passionate kiss and they're feeling each other's lips.

 **"Thank you,"** said Jisung after the kiss. And Chenle smiled at him and mouthed, **"I love you."**

_**\- end -** _


	24. Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!

**"Papa, Dada, I'll just go to the triplet's house!"** Han shouted before he left the house. 

**"Be back before dinner,"** said Chenle.

Han was the 17-year-old son of Chenle and Jisung and he's on the way to Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun's house to do school works with their children. His three uncles had children around his age and they were his classmates, too— they were named Jaejoon, Jaejin, and Rena.

 _What is he doing here?_ Han raised an eyebrow when he saw a familiar face in front of the triplets' house.

 _Lee Haesung._ The 17-year-old son of his uncle Mark and uncle Donghyuck.

Han doesn't like Haesung. Every time he sees his face his blood boils, he got irritated too fast. Haesung also likes to tease him, but what irritates Han the most was Haesung seems to enjoy pissing him off.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Han asked Haesung coldly. **"You're not part of the group."**

 **"Because I want to. The triplets also invited me here,"** Haesung answered.

 **"Oh, the two of you are here already!"** Said Jaejin when he opened the door.

 **"Why is he here?"** Han asked Jaejin.

 **"Because he's good at math,"** Jaejin answered. **"We might need his help."**

 **"We can just google it,"** Han replied.

They didn't need Haesung. What was the purpose of the internet and google if they won't search for their answers? There were tons of math crash courses online.

 **"As if the internet is reliable enough,"** Jaejin replied, but Han just ignored him.

" **Hey, babe,"** said Han when he saw Jaejoon and then Han kissed him on the cheeks. But they didn't notice Haesung's deathly stares at the back.

Han and Jaejoon were in a relationship for six months already and their relationship were doing smooth.

Han and Jaejoon went inside the room first, leaving Haesung and Jaejin in the living room.

 **"You jealous?"** Jaejin asked.

 **"Isn't it obvious?"** Haesung asked sarcastically.

 **"I told you, you should've confess to Han,"** said Jaejin.

 **"It's too late now. They're already in a relationship,"** said Haesung.

 **"That stupid Han. He made a promise when we were kids, he promised me that he will marry me. But look at him now, he's all smiles with Jaejoon,"** said Haesung.

He remembered all the promises that he and Han said to each other. Han promised that he would marry him. Han promised that he would court Haesung when they get older. But as they grew older, Han started to distance himself to Haesung and started to cling onto Jaejoon. And now, he and Jaejoon were in a relationship.

 **"You always irritate and piss him off that's why he distance himself. You don't know how to express neither yourself nor your own feelings to the point that he misread you and starts to hate you,"** Jaejin said.

 **"Just move on, Hae. Han is already happy with Jaejoon though and my brother loves him too,"** said Jaejin as he patted Haesung.

Haesung sighed. He couldn't do anything but move on. He doesn't want to take away Han's happiness.

Jaejin and Haesung entered the room. Rena, Jaejoon, and Han were all sitting on the floor. Han was typing on his laptop while Jaejoon, who's sitting beside Han, was reading a book to find more references and Rena was helping her twin brother to read a book and look for more references. Their teacher was too old fashion and they forced them to look for references on books rather than search on the internet.

 **"Babe, I think this is useful,"** said Jaejoon after he highlighted a part on a book and gave it to Han to type.

Haesung bitterly looked at the couple. _I wish I'm Jaejoon. It must be nice to be Han's boyfriend._

Han was literally the sweetest boyfriend he ever seen. Han was like the boyfriend from books. He's too boyfriend material. But sadly, Haesung couldn't have him.

 **"What will I do here?"** Haesung asked.

 **"Check these computations if they are right,"** said Rena as she pass the other laptop to Haesung.

 **"Okay,"** Haesung replied.

 **"I'll just get some snacks in the kitchen,"** said Jaejin then he left the room.

 **"Babe, I'm done scanning the books. Rena's done too,"** said Jaejoon.

 **"You two can rest now then,"** said Han, eyes were fixed in front of the laptop.

 **"I'll help Haesung on checking the computations and redo the computations if ever there's something wrong,"** said Rena.

Jaejoon clung into Han's arms while he's typing and Jaejoon was just watching Han type which made Haesung wish for them to be apart from each other even just for 3 centimeters away. Every time that they're together they would always be close to each other and Jaejoon would always cling to Han.

 _Give mercy to my heart even just for a few hours, please._ Haesung wished.

While Han was typing, Jaejoon kept on touching his boyfriend's hair which distracts Han.

 **"Babe, stop that,"** said Han.

 **"I'm just touching your hair,"** said Jaejoon as he continued on playing with Han's hair.

 **"I know but it distracts me. I can't type properly,"** said Han.

 **"I'm fixing your hair. It too long, it keeps falling on to your eyes,"** Jaejoon excused.

 **"It's not long, it's just right. Please, babe, stop it,"** said Han. He wanted to focus on his work because he wanted it to be done early.

**"Wait, just a little bit more—"**

**"Can you two stop on flirting?!"** Haesung yelled. **"You are here to finish your research and not to fucking flirt in front of everyone."**

 **"Can you not yell? We can hear you,"** Han replied irritatedly. **"And excuse me, we are doing our research."**

 **"Really? Doing your research? Jaejoon keeps on playing with your hair and since you got here you two keeps on flirting!"** Said Haesung.

 **"If you two will keep on doing it then I'll leave. I am not even part of this group but I'm here because you need my help,"** said Haesung then he walked out and slam the door.

It's a long silence between the three of them inside the room.

 **"Follow him,"** said Rena after a few seconds. **"You, Han, follow Hae and apologize."**

 **"Why me?"** Said Han. **"We're doing our work here then he just suddenly yell."**

Rena, then, hit Han's head with a book. **"Stupid. Follow him and apologize. We need his help and you're the one who argued with him, so, go now and apologize to Haesung."**

Han stood up and walked out of the room to follow Haesung with heavy feet.

 **"Why Haesung went out?"** Jaejin asked while holding a tray of juice and sandwiches but Han ignored him and continued to walk with a frown on his face.

 **"Haesung!"** Han called Haesung, but the lad kept on walking.

 **"Lee Haesung! I swear if you don't come back here in instance I won't talk to you!"** Han shouted at Haesung.

Haesung stopped walking and started to walk back to Han with a frown.

 **"What do you want?"** Haesung asked.

 **"Go back inside,"** said Han

 **"What for? Just to see you and Jaejoon flirt? No way,"** said Haesung.

 **"It's not the first time you see us flirt so stop acting like that,"** said Han. **"You're acting like you're jealous."**

 **"Because I am jealous!"** Haesung replied. **"I like you since we were kids, you dipshit, and it hurts me to see you and Jaejoon flirting with each other!"**

JISUNG WRAPPED HIS arms around Chenle's waist.

 **"I'm watching here,"** said Chenle whose eyes were fixed on the television. **"Remove your arms around me, I can't move properly."**

 **"I just want to hug you, is that bad?"** Said Jisung. **"Just watch and let me hug you."**

 **"I will hit you if you don't remove your arms around me, Park Jisung,"** said Chenle in a warning tone but Jisung still won't listen to him, he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist tighter instead.

**"You really won't listen to me—"**

Jisung cut off Chenle's words by kissing him.

**"Jisung, stop—"**

But Jisung kept on kissing Chenle until Chenle finally gave in. He responded to his husband's passionate kisses.

They kisses deepened when Jisung's hands started to go inside Chenle's shirt and caressed Chenle's bareback.

Chenle moaned between the kisses as Jisung touches him. Jisung's kisses went down to Chenle's neck and Chenle looked up to give Jisung more access to his neck. Then Jisung's hands travel down to Chenle's legs and started to caress it.

**"Oh, shoot."**

The two stopped from their make-out session when they hear a voice. They look at the direction where the voice came from and they saw Han standing at the front door.

 **"Can you do it in your room?"** said Han who's shocked seeing his parents make out in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all really though I will give it to you? No.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!


End file.
